A Cure For The Lonely
by Devil's Demon Bird
Summary: A great relationship ends and Cloud finds himself alone and depressed. His family situation turns for the worse and to boot he finds himself intrigued by the popular brunet in his class without knowing why. Longer summary inside. Leon/SquallxCloud
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** AU. Slice-of-life. After a great relationship that came to an end, Cloud finds himself alone and depressed again and hating it. To make it worse he has started to feel intrigued by the silent-type brunet Leon from his class and he feels at a loss. In the middle of it all Riku and Axel sets something up and no one knows the end result of it and Cloud's family situation has turned very bad. Yet randomness becomes routine, acquaintance becomes a close friend, and so will friendship become love through unexpected events? Will the Lion love the Wolf?  
>Pairings: SquallLeonxCloud, mentionings of CloudxAerith, TidusxYuna, CloudxRikku, SquallxRinoa and most likely RikuxSora.

I've played way too much Dissidia lately and an unhealthy obsession with Squall and Cloud has become too great to ignore. I had to write something for them, but I really wanted to write it in the KH universe because I really wanted Aerith in this and to be able to use more female characters.

**Story Info: **AU/Slice-of-life: Because I wanted to write a pairing story in a more real setting with Cloud. Plus I like the whole school setting and it's a type I haven't really written yet. It will seem like the pairings are different than stated in the summary but trust me; this is a **Squall/LeonxCloud**. I just wanted to try and write the ones I start off with and I felt they gave a great base for the development of Leon and Cloud. I also felt they brought their own level of credibility and IRL feel to the story and so I couldn't resist not writing them. I really hope you will like them/bear with it anyway and continue to read. The pairings in this chapter won't last much more than these chapters even if I enjoyed writing them a lot, trust me.  
>This is based on my country's school system where you end the gymnasium the year you turn nineteen, which is almost like the American High school. So Squall and Cloud and most of their friends are eighteen.<p>

Using British Spell-Check program.

**A Cure For The Lonely**

Chapter One: Common Ground

_What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us.  
>~ by Ralph Waldo Emerson ~<em>

The class's popular brunet Leon was currently reading a part out of Hamlet for the rest of the students and it caused Cloud to groan silently in his seat at the husky voice.

He was so immensely glad that he was seated at the far back of the room. If he had been seated anywhere else people might have started to notice his growing interest for the man which would probably lead to unwanted questions. Another bonus with his seat, one that Cloud desperately tried to ignore and deny, was that like this he could stare at the other whenever he wanted to without making it too obvious or having to turn around every time to get a glimpse of him like last year. A downside to it was that he constantly caught his gaze wandering from the whiteboard to the brunet and it was frustratingly hard to turn it away, or concentrate on his studies. Once his eyes fell upon the handsome frame of Leon there was little to no escape and he was worried that said man soon would start to notice his way-too-frequent stares and glances. Though regardless of his worries, he still couldn't keep his eyes from locking onto the elegant frame of the other and his breath hitched every time those icy eyes would land upon his own before they turned away to grace their attention at something or someone else.

Cloud honestly didn't know when or why this obsession had started or where it had come from. He didn't even really know what it meant. He had never been interested in men, even if he didn't mind such sexual orientation, and his last partner had been the very gentle and pretty girl Aerith in the classroom next to theirs. They had been going out passionately for a year before she decided to end it. In the end she felt that Cloud had never really opened up to her and that he wasn't completely happy in their relationship. He hadn't understood what she'd meant and had been heartbroken for months until Tidus had managed to take his mind off of things. But despite that, this last year his eyes seemed to have become glued to his classmate-for-two years Leon and it made little sense. It wasn't that he couldn't admit that the brunet was handsome and had a lot of nice features, but Aerith had been a goddess both inside and out and to compete against that with mere looks was impossible. So then why in the world did he find himself so drawn to the other, a person that he knew almost nothing about? Especially when rumors had it that The-Girl-Of-The-School Rinoa, a female one year above them, was currently dating Leon and that said man was not much for socializing…

Suddenly a nudge at his side caused him to snap out of his pondering and to little surprise he was greeted by a small grin from Tidus.

"Hey buddy. This is no time to lose focus, you're far behind as it is." The blond said kindly and gave a supportive smile. Yet somehow the image of the man was more of a fox and it made Cloud feel a bit uneasy. "So what had you spacing out this time, hm?" Tidus then asked curiously. The question was innocent but it still sent Cloud's nerves over the edge and he cursed himself when he caught his eyes flickering nervously in Leon's direction. The action was definitely not missed by the bouncy blond to his side and a frightening smirk flew over his face. To make matters worse the brunet caught his gaze again with unmoved eyes and it caused Cloud's stomach to constrict painfully as he looked away quickly. Curse his racing heartbeat.

"Seems like we have a bit to talk about later." Tidus hummed almost devilishly while Cloud secretly tried to calm himself down. "I'm totally looking forward to lunch now."

The comment made Cloud huff mockingly. "Aren't you always looking forward to it? It involves food and no studying..."

"Food by my girlfriend, so of course I'm always looking forward to it!" Tidus almost chirped before he gazed dreamingly ahead. "Yuna is such a great cook." He mumbled softly as an affectionate smile spread over his lips. "Sweet Yuna…"

"You're a lucky man." Cloud agreed and patted his friend over the shoulder twice with a smile. He had to admit he was a bit jealous of Tidus' and Yuna's relationship. They had been together for three years now and their partnership was as great as their personalities. It was like they were made for each other and Cloud felt himself dying little by little while he desperately wanted to find someone like that. He'd had Aerith, someone he thought had been the one, but in the end it had all fallen apart.

"I just hate being alone…" Cloud mumbled lowly to himself in a sudden moment of weakness.

"Huh?" the other blond asked a bit absentmindedly while he continued to dream about his lovely girl.

"Nothing." Came Cloud's quick reply as he started to flip through the pages to where he was in Faust while trying to block out the sad feelings that had started to sip into his mind. He couldn't afford to lose any more focus during this class or he'd fail the test miserably in a few weeks…

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

A suggestion.

A laugh.

A serious nod in reply.

Before Cloud knew it half of his soda blew out of his mouth and across the table like a projectile, just barely missing Aerith that was sitting across from him. Screams erupted from nearby students and cold eyes he so often secretly gazed at now directed themselves onto him again with what seemed to be indifference. Cloud had to fleetingly wonder if it was a good or a bad sign but as soon as he had wiped the soda off of himself, he shot a solid stare at his friends.

"You have to be kidding me." he groaned tiredly in reply to their suggestion which had caused his little reaction. "You didn't think of asking me before setting me up like this?"

"But this is just perfect." Both Aerith and Yuna chirped in a chorus with blinding smiles across their supple lips. The long-haired brunette's joy over this subject, Cloud had to admit, made his stomach churn a little bit in displeasure. Why was she so happy and eager with setting him up like this when she knew he still loved her…

"I agree, Cloud. You need to start dating again." Tidus smiled warmly and head-locked his blond friend before he ruffled his hair affectionately. Even though Cloud did not agree with his friend, he still couldn't deny the warmth and affection that Tidus always threw over him unconditionally. It was comforting and wanted, perhaps even needed now when he was alone. Yet, the thing they had done to him now was not to his liking.

"I'm fine. I don't want to date." The spiky blond tried to explain while he gently pried his friend away, but all he was meat with was a raised eyebrow from Aerith and looks of oh-really from the rest.

"But Rikku is perfect for you!" Yuna beamed reassuringly.

The comment made Cloud softly shake his head and give a small smile. "I don't doubt she's a great person, she's your best friend after all. But I'm not really interested in finding a new other half." He tried to reason.

The almost harsh and honest words caused Aerith to give a sad frown. "Cloud…" she began softly before she took his hand in hers. It was meant to be kind, but all it did was stab him in the heart. He so loved her, but damn could she hurt him with her kindness. He couldn't take being so close to her while not being able to hold her, shower her with affection. Being around her every day like nothing was wrong was picking him apart piece by piece, yet he could not handle being without her. He almost felt pathetic in his need, but she had been his all and she had left him without regret…

"Cloud…" Aerith tried again, this time squeezing his hand. "We had it great, but in the end it didn't work out. I think it's a good idea to see how things would go with Rikku. She's very sweet and I really think she'd be great for you." She explained sincerely. "I don't think it's healthy for you to be alone. Plus, you deserve someone to be there for you now when your-"but before she could finish the sentence, Cloud had cut her off with a heated glare.

Aerith bowed her head in apology which caused the rest of the people gathered there to stare at them in mild loss. The school's former sweethearts never had a fight and Cloud rarely said or did anything in anger, but the look he had on him now screamed of irritation.

The tension in the group was like a heavy sea of fog around them, but just as Tidus was about to try and solve the problem a familiar silver haired man came strolling down towards their table with a huge smirk.

"Hey buddy, I heard you're going on a date, finally! I feared you had started to forget how to do it." Riku almost bellowed in good humor as he flopped down on the other side next to Cloud, effectively drawing some giggles from people in the group and from the nearby tables in the dining hall.

"Yo, Riku. I thought you wouldn't be able to join us today." Tidus greeted with a big grin. "Don't tell me you skipped class again."

The tall, silver haired man laughed at that. "Of course I did, otherwise I wouldn't be here now, would I? But I just couldn't be bothered to stay there for another hour when I already know the stuff. I'll still get straight A's on the test so there really was no reason for me to stay there. Then after I heard the news about our little Cloudi here I just knew I had to get here and congratulate him before the big date!"

"You're so kind, Riku." Tidus snickered. "But you're right. You always have the top grades so I guess you can skip whatever you want as long as your attendance doesn't fall below fifty percent. Say, speaking of which, couldn't you help Cloud a bit with his studies? The dude is smart but he's so lazy and unmotivated that he could really use some help from a good student like you."

"What is this that I hear, Cloud? Your grades have dropped?" Riku teased and nudged his friend with the elbow, drawing a pout from the other.

"It's been straight downhill ever since Aerith broke up with him, you know." Yuffie suddenly exclaimed matter-of-factly as she passed their table on her way to where Olette and her friends were seated. "The guy's a mess if you ask me. If I didn't know better I would have thought it was Aerith that gave him such good grades." She added before she had completely drifted away to the other side of the room. The comment made some people around them raise their eyes towards them with questioning looks and Cloud felt his cheeks heat up a little at the remark.

"Yuffie!" Aerith almost shrieked as she felt offended for her ex's sake.

"It's alright, Aerith." Cloud suddenly mumbled as he drew a hand through his elegantly tousled hair. "It's not like it's a complete lie… It has been going kind of downhill from here."

"Anyway!" Tidus suddenly yelled in between the tense ex duo. "The fact remains that Cloud could really use some help. So what do you say, Riku?"

"Well, Cloud, you know I love you, but I'm afraid I can't help you here. I have enough on my hands to help keep Sora's grades up. The man is cute and all, really smart to boot, but he seriously has concentration issues. I wouldn't be able to help you both. Sorry." The silver haired man explained apologetically. "But I can see what I can do." He then added a bit mysteriously before he bounced to his feet. "Well, I better be off now when my mission is completed. Stay sharp Cloud and give Rikku a date to remember! I better start looking for Sora before the guy is found by Seifer and his crazy gang. I also need to talk to Rinoa before the end of the day. Busy me." Riku almost ranted jestingly before he ruffled Cloud's bangs once before he strolled off with a wave to them all.

"Wouldn't that be great Cloud? Riku would be a great teacher, I'm sure he could help you." Yuna smiled before she handed Cloud a small card. "There's the name of the café and the time I set with Rikku. Apparently she loves that shop and she wanted to show it to you."

"But I-" Cloud began in protest before Tidus smacked him over the head lightly.

"No 'buts' Cloud! This has already been settled and knowing Rikku she wouldn't take a no too well at this stage. This isn't such a big deal and it isn't a great effort on your part. It's just a small meeting at a café and I know this would be good for the both of you. Who knows, you might become good friends if not a solid couple." Tidus reasoned with a firm stare. "You need to get out more." He added.

After a moment of silence, Cloud gave a heavy sigh. "Fine, I'll do it." He murmured in defeat, earning himself cheers of 'woho' and 'yes' from his fellow friends. "But I won't promise there will be a second one." He added reluctantly.

"No need to." Yuna smiled reassuringly. "This is enough. Thank you, Cloud. Rikku will be happy."

"It's alright." The blond replied softly while he felt sick inside. He didn't mind Rikku and from what he had gathered she seemed like a really nice girl, but right now he really didn't feel like socializing. All he wanted now was to go home and stay in his room and listen to 'A Perfect Circle' while feeling under the weather. He wanted to be alone and dwell with his demons at home…

"Good luck tonight then, Cloud." Tidus cheered and gave him a pat on the back while the others nodded in agreement and support. "Have fun."

"Thank you." Was all the blond managed to muster as a reply before his eyes unwillingly drifted off to where Leon and his friends sat. To his surprise he saw Riku sitting among them and he instantly killed the feelings of jealousy bubbling inside of him. "Does Riku know Axel and his group?" he heard himself ask before he could stop himself while trying to keep his emotions under control.

"Well, from what I know Sora is a very close friend of Leon and Roxas and he hangs with the rest of Axel's friends a lot as well. I guess Riku has become quite good pals with them now too. Why?" Tidus asked and gave him a questioning look. "That reminds me of something I've been meaning to ask since last class. Do you know Leon?" the man suddenly asked, the question instantly freezing Cloud's insides.

"No, I don't. You know I don't. We're in the same class, that's all." The nervous blond said flatly.

"Oh, okay. I've seen you give him glances quite frequently lately, so just wondered if something was up. He doesn't owe you money, does he?" Tidus continued, the man suddenly looking worried.

At the last sentence, Cloud mentally gave a heavy sigh of relief. Thank goodness for Tidus and his rapid mind. If he hadn't given a great excuse like that he wasn't sure how he would have explained himself…

"Yeah... It isn't a lot but I'm still waiting for it." Cloud said lowly while feeling horrible for lying. But he really didn't want them to know he had any interest what so ever for one of the class's top student and this was the only way he knew of how to avoid said problem.

"Wow, wouldn't have taken him for that kind of a person." Yuna said a bit stunned. "Don't let it go on for too long. If he doesn't give it back just tell us, okay?"

"There's no need." Cloud tried in an attempt to make them drop it. "I've spoken to him, it's alright."

"Okay. But know we're here if he causes you trouble." Tidus added and the girls nodded in agreement.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." The blond answered with a small smile while silently feeling that the only problem was him and his odd fascination for the other.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

"Greetings to you my fellow humans." Riku said as he sat down beside the target of his visit to this specific table.

"Hiya, Riku. What's the reason for such a fancy visitor?" Axel greeted with a curious smirk. "You never have time for us on Wednesdays, you busy bee. So what gives?"

Said male gave a casual grin and pulled his right arm over Leon's shoulders, causing the brunet to look up from his book with a lost look.

"You have business with me?" he asked in mild surprise.

"Yup." Riku affirmed and looked at the cover of the book the brunet was holding. "Goethe's Faust? Isn't that a bit too deep for you, Leon?"

The man huffed at the half disguised and teasing insult before he put the book in his bag. "There is a lot you don't know about me." He said indifferently before he gave a challenging smirk. "It isn't very wise to insult someone before you are about to ask them for- or about something." He informed, earning himself an amused grin from the other man and the rest of their friends.

"You always were the smart one." Riku laughed and leaned himself casually against the table with his elbow.

"Don't give him any ideas." Axel warned in good humor. "He's already unbearable with his huge ego from all the straight A's and love letters."

"Comes from the top egocentric brat." Leon countered smugly and Axel huffed indignantly before he laughed out loud.

"You know it." The red headed man admitted and flashed his perfect teeth in a confident and blinding grin. "So Riku, what is it that you want with Leon? It's not every day someone wants something to do with this tempered Lion."

The nickname made the brunet scoff softly while Riku just smiled wider.

"Funny you would bring up this man's grades, Axel. That is just the reason why I'm here." The silver haired male informed and watched with mild amusement at the raised eyebrows the others gave him.

"Come again?" Leon said and gave the long-haired man a puzzled look. "Why in the world would one of the top students of the whole school want to talk with me about my grades?"

Riku almost beamed at him in response. "Because I have a use of them." He said cryptically and was met with heavy sighs and huffs. Clearly no one found it amusing.

"Come on Riku, spill the beans already." Axel demanded with an intrigued smile. "What in the world could Leon give to you in the world of grades? No offence of course, Leon." He added quickly.

"None taken. I wouldn't dream of competing with the school's ace." The brunet replied and put up a hand quickly for emphasis. "And it's hard to take you seriously anyway." He added, earning himself a scoff from the read-head even though an amused smile spread over both of their lips.

"So Riku, enlighten us, if you would be so kind." Axel inquired again as he crossed his arms. "I'm dying to know over here."

The man laughed at his friends' reactions. "Well, to be specific it isn't me, per se, which needs Leon's grades." Riku began and instantly he saw the puzzled look of the others grow deeper. "It's for a friend's behalf, you could say." He continued, but before he could finish Axel had started laughing.

"Don't tell me your little brunet Sora is too much for you to handle alone." The man almost barked between his chuckles, earning himself a stern glare from the silver haired man.

"First of all: he isn't my friend – he is my boyfriend-. Secondly I'm way capable of handling him alone, he isn't an idiot. This is more of a request for help because I don't have time to help the friend even though he deserves and could really use some." Riku explained heatedly before he managed to calm himself down when he saw Leon's half intrigued gaze.

"I've always been amazed by your open and confident exclamations of you two being together. It is quite admirable, and sweet." Rinoa suddenly remarked with a kind smile and Riku returned it with twice the force.

"Well, I'm proud of having him as my partner. Hiding it would be a shame because I want people to see how lucky I am to have him. I can't let other peoples' narrow-mindedness get in my way of our happiness." Riku reasoned with great dedication and one could clearly see how much he loved his little brunet. "Anyway, it's not on Sora's account that I'm asking this. It's for Cloud." He added and immediately the people raised their eyebrows in question again.

"Cloud who?" Axel asked as he looked at Rinoa for an explanation but the girl just shrugged.

"Cloud Strife, a guy from the second year. He's in the same class as Leon." The silver haired explained and he saw a small light bulb grow above Rinoa's head at that.

"Oh, you mean the one whom was dating Aerith?" she asked before she started looking around for a familiar face to put to the name.

"Aerith?" Axel exclaimed in surprise. "You mean Aerith Gainsborough, the Flower Lady from second year - The sweet goddess? She has dated?" he asked in surprise."I never knew…"

"Well, shows how much you follow the gossip at this school." Rinoa remarked matter-of-factly.

"I didn't know a guy in my class had dated the famous Aerith." Leon butted in with equal surprise as Axel.

"That shows how much you socialize with your class." Rinoa teased and watched as Leon gave an almost indignant huff. "I can't understand how little you know about your classmates."

"I know of them, but I see little reason to why I would need to know _about_ them. Especially the ones I don't hang out with." Leon reasoned as he crossed his arms.

"It doesn't hurt to know a little…"The brunette female pouted. "Besides, Cloud Strife is one you should keep track on. He's quite the popular guy, believe it or not." She informed, causing the others to give her a questioning look.

"Cloud Strife, popular? How come I didn't know about that either?" Axel questioned again in bewilderment. "What does he have that I don't?"

"Well, for starters he's kind and sweet – the complete opposite of you-." Rinoa remarked flatly while her eyes twinkled with tease. Axel was not amused. "But seriously, he's said to be a sweetheart and he has this kind and delicate look to him that drives most girls here crazy. He is also quite mysterious and there are quite some rumors going on about him – even more so after he dated Aerith-. I don't know what's true and not, but just the fact that he can still be sweet to Aerith and support her after she broke his heart speaks a lot about him, at least I think so. It takes a lot to do that." She continued with slight awe in her voice.

"I can confirm that." Riku added as he leaned back in his seat. "I haven't known the guy for _that_ long and I mostly know him through Tidus and Aerith, but he's a kind person. Silent, but he definitely has the heart in the right place. That is why I have set out to help him." He said dramatically as he flew himself over Leon again. "I've heard from Aerith that Cloud is apparently having a hard time, for various reasons, and that he needs someone to help motivate him with his grades. Aerith is worried about him but she doesn't want to pry too much now when they aren't together anymore. They asked me but you know I'm busy with Sora, so I figured Leon would be the right man for the job."

"Why me?" the man asked with raised eyebrows. "I don't even know the guy."

"Something you should when you're in the same class." Rinoa mumbled under her breath, earning herself a soft glare from her date.

"I can think of various reasons." Riku grinned confidently. "The first is what Rinoa said: It doesn't hurt to know your classmates a little. Plus this is just studies so it's an easy way to hang out. Second: you don't have many people you hang with anyway so you're not too busy during your free time. This could be a way for you to socialize and have fun instead of being locked up in your room-"

"Maybe I like being locked up in my room." Leon interrupted in protest but both Rinoa and Riku shut him up.

"It isn't healthy for you." Both of them almost chided him.

"I really think you would appreciate a male buddy to hang with once in a while, Leon. I think it would do you some good and it isn't wise to put up all of your free time with me, especially since we just recently started dating." Rinoa reasoned and the others nodded.

"Plus I hear a lot of great things about Cloud that I think you two might have in common. You might end up with an awesome new best friend that you could game with or talk books with – something I know your girlfriend doesn't do-." Riku added with a wink.

"Date." Rinoa corrected with a shy smile. "We are just dating; in fact we haven't even had our first real date yet. Soooo we aren't together yet."

Axel just waved a hand at that. "Whatever sweetie. You two will get there." He said, something that earned himself a gentle huff from the female.

"So what do you say, _Squall_?" the silver haired man asked with big hopes.

"Please don't use that name in school." Leon remarked with a soft hiss. "I don't know though. As I said: I don't know him."

"I can understand that." Riku reasoned. "But can't you consider it? Cloud could really use the help and I would love to see someone with your caliber help him, he deserves and needs it. Plus I just spoke to Headmaster Sephiroth before I came here and he would consider revisiting your P.E grades if I joined the 'help the students' project. He said that he'd view this as an attempt from your part to improve your skills at interacting with- and help other people – something he felt you were almost horrible at- and which was the major reason for your B+ and not an A." the man continued in an attempt to fish for Leon's genuine curiosity. At the mentioning of improved grades he saw a flash of interest spark in the icy eyes. "And it's not like I expect an answer today. If you want I could introduce you to each other so you can see what type of a person he is before you make your decision, just think about it, okay?"

Leon seemed to think deeply about it and if Riku had to be franc, he didn't expect the brunet to accept. In the end though Riku felt it was worth a shot for Cloud's sake. The man had gone through a lot the last years from what Aerith had told him and who knew what else the blond was dealing with that he hadn't told about to anyone. If he could help him with grades he would and he knew Sora would be happy with him trying to help someone he cared about. Always a bonus.

"Well… I'll think about it. Give me a few days and I'll give you an answer." Leon suddenly said in the silence that Riku hadn't noticed. All of them beamed at the answer and the brunet suddenly looked a bit scared at their reaction for he quickly added that he couldn't promise anything. But Rinoa and Riku were happy with the answer none the less since it was Leon they were dealing with. The Antisocial Lion. To have him considering something that had to do with other people was a great success.

"Really? Alright. Cheers Leon, I'll owe you one." Riku said with an honest smile before he rose to his feet. "And perhaps Cloud will owe you one too. Now I better be off to save Sora from Seifer and his groupies. Catch you people later." He cheered before he darted off out of the cafeteria like he had never stopped at their table in the first place.

Axel waved lazily at the silver haired man's retreating back before his gaze started to travel over the students gathered in the cafeteria. The poisonous green eyes scanned every table with great interest before they finally fell onto the desired target, lighting a spark of curiosity in the intelligent eyes.

"So that is Cloud Strife eh?" he said with a smirk. "To be honest, I would have thought him to be more… what would you call it? More of a "beef" I guess."

Rinoa and the company raised questioning eyebrows at the tall man and he laughed softly.

"It's not that he's girly or anything, that's certainly not what I meant. I just thought the man that had dated Aerith would have been more of a… man's man – if you get what I mean. There's just something very delicate and sweet about Cloud's appearance that I didn't think would be something that the famous Flower Lady would have been interested in. I figured she'd want a protector, a knight and not a sweetheart." Axel tried to explain as he scratched his chin in wonder.

"Don't let someone's appearance fool you, Axel." Rinoa warned with a knowing smile. "We don't' know him so who knows what's hiding on the inside."

"Yeah. That is exactly what makes him interesting." The red-head said with a devilish grin.

"I also find him quite attractive if I have to be honest." Rinoa added to Cloud's defense which caused Axel to raise his hands while Leon almost looked hurt and left out. "Oh come on Leon! You know what I mean."

"Woah now. I didn't say he wasn't good-looking or attractive Rinoa." Axel defended himself. "On the contrary he's quite the handsome fellow and I understand what it is girls like with this dude. It's just that when you look at him and the way he acts and moves there seems to be something very delicate and vulnerable with him – almost as if he has too much on his plate -. Didn't think that was something Aerith would have been drawn to, that's all." He continued to reason with what sounded like an apology.

"Well, we don't know if that's something temporary or if that's how he is, so we really have no ground to judge him on." The woman replied knowingly.

"I know and that is exactly why I'm going to invite him to our little gang." Axel announced with a big grin before he stood up as if ready to walk over to the other table where the blond was positioned.

"Don't be silly, Axel. Why would he want to hang with you when he obviously has a great group of friends already with Aerith, Tidus and co?" she asked with skepticism drenched in her voice.

"I wasn't planning on making it an option for him to be with me or not." The red-headed male smirked devilishly.

Leon raised a delicate eyebrow at the very ridiculous move. "You're going to force him to be with you? That is a very brilliant move." He said with heavy sarcasm. "I'm dying to see how you'll be able to pull that off. "

"And don't you think it's kind of unwise to force your way onto him if you want to be friends with him?" Rinoa remarked tactically.

"Who said my objective was to be his friend?" Axel questioned, causing the rest to look almost perplexed. "It would be absurd to want to become his friend at this stage; I don't even know the guy. What I want right _now_ is to get to know him so Leon can see what kind of a person he is. I know Leon has been dying to fix one of his worse grades and this is a perfect opportunity to do so. I just want to uncover some of the sides that is Cloud so our brunet can decide quickly, and if he turns out to be a great fellow I'll keep him."

"Please don't talk about people as in they were pets…" Leon suddenly mumbled in mild annoyance. "It's disrespectful."

"Oh shush, Lion." Axel spat playfully back.

"Nothing assures you that he'll want to be _your_ friend either." Rinoa added challengingly.

"As I said, he won't have a choice." Axel quickly replied before he started to walk off and both Rinoa and Leon felt a bit sorry for the blond.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

"Hey, isn't that the infamous Axel from our year?" Yuna exclaimed in surprise as the red-headed man walked towards their table. "Wonder why he's coming here, none of us really know him." she added thoughtfully and all of them turned to look at the approaching man.

"I know Riku and Rikku know him a bit but none of them are present, so why is he coming here now?" Tidus wondered out loud and narrowed his eyes. "Usually he's bad news."

Cloud, on the other hand, didn't care if the man was bad news or not. He welcomed anything that would take his attention away from Aerith at the moment. He adored her still, but that was why it was making it so hard to sit here and have her worrying over him. Apparently she thought he seemed way gloomier than usual these days and she wanted to help, something he just couldn't take. Knowing she cared this much for him still made it even harder to understand and accept the fact that they weren't together still. It made him feel kind of nauseous.

As the red-headed man drew nearer, Yuna decided to greet him.

"Good day Riku's friends." Axel greeted back as he reached the end of the table and Cloud's side. "I have come with an announcement." He informed matter-of-factly and the group replied with puzzled but curious stares.

"Shoot." Tidus replied with an anticipating grin. "I'm dying to know what you'd want from us."

"As a matter of fact, this concerns Cloud only." The green eyed man replied with a smirk of his own, causing Cloud to look up at him with a lost look.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" he asked in well-mannered doubt.

Axel beamed down at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, but you soon will."

Cloud raised an elegant eyebrow again at the reply. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you see, here's the deal. Riku came to us with this story that he couldn't help Sora's friend with his studies, which this person so deserved, so he asked my man Leon to help him instead." Axel informed happily and slowly with a hint of utter amusement.

Cloud felt at a loss from the beginning to the end, but at the mentioning of Leon he felt his insides freeze yet burn with suppressed excitement.

"And being the father figure that I am in the group I took it on my shoulders to make sure that the man Leon is going to help isn't a complete douche bag. The guy wouldn't be able to handle taking care of a prick and I feel it unfair to him if he was to waste his free time on someone that didn't deserve it. So I came here to tell you that I expect to see you at our table and with Leon a little more frequently these upcoming days so we can decide if you deserve the help or not." Axel explained cheerfully yet with an aura oozing mischievousness.

"Wait, why would Leon help someone he doesn't know?" Yuna questioned sceptically, the woman quick on details.

"A fair question, my lady." The man replied with a smile. "You see Riku has spoken to the P.E teacher and the principal and they've decided to improve Leon's P.E grade if he helps this person. It'd show that he isn't as cold and antisocial as he's said to be and the teachers love when their students help each other! So being the grade motivated man that he is, he decided to give it a thought since Riku is a close friend of his."

"So this is just out of personal gain?" Aerith questioned a bit darkly.

"Why else would someone help a complete stranger, my dear? We're humans after all and few are as fair as you." The red-headed replied honestly, causing Aerith to narrow her eyes in disapproval.

"I'd rather see Riku help Cloud." She replied and gave a stern look coated with care for her ex.

"I'm afraid that is out of the question. Riku wouldn't have asked Leon otherwise." Axel reasoned and he saw the disappointed and worried look in the brunette's eyes. "Don't fret, fair one. We will take good care of Cloud, if he deserves it." He added devilishly while squeezing Cloud's shoulder a bit. The blond suppressed a cold shiver at the heavy touch.

"And what makes you think Cloud would want help from Leon, someone he doesn't know?" Tidus remarked with crossed arms. "You haven't asked him if he wants to."

"This isn't a matter of if he wants to or not. He needs it and if Leon accepts it his grades will improve so Cloud would _have_ to accept the help." Axel explained almost innocently, but the seriousness behind the words was very evident.

"You can't force him if he doesn't want to." Yuna replied in mild anger and Aerith nodded in agreement.

"Just watch me." Axel said with a dark gleam in his eyes, almost as if it was both a promise and a threat. "Honestly though, it would be stupid of Cloud to decline if Leon agrees." He added and locked eyes with the blond, giving him an honest and intent look. "You would both gain something out of this and there is nothing to lose."

'Just my sanity'. Cloud thought worriedly to himself but at the same time the offer was tempting. This would mean a way away from Aerith, something he desperately needed right now if he wanted to move forward in life and to be able to forget her. Being with her like this only fed the heartache and want he still had for her...

"If Leon agrees, I do too I guess." Cloud mumbled after a moment of thought and all of them almost gawked in surprise at his answer.

"Cloud! Are you sure?" Aerith questioned with an upset voice and Yuna gave him a stare telling him she thought he had gone mad.

"Why not?" the blond replied a bit sourly, the man starting to feel a bit annoyed at Aerith's way of wanting to decide things for him. Wasn't it her that had wanted him to get help and now when he was offered one it wasn't good enough in her eyes? "This is a great opportunity for me to improve my grades and get out a bit more – as _you_ wanted-." He pressed in mild irritation while feeling his muscle tense at the frustration and unwanted love he felt for her and the situation.

"But Cloud-" the woman began in defence but Axel butted in before she could finish.

"Excellent! Of course I can't promise Leon will help you _yet_, only time can decide that. But it's good that we understand each other." The red-headed man said and flashed Cloud a blinding smile again before he suddenly leant down to breathe in the blonde's ear. "I'm looking forward to having you at our table tomorrow at lunch. Please don't disappoint me." He whispered in an anticipating voice with a big grin. "See you tomorrow." He waved before he walked off to leave the somewhat shattered group to themselves.

"Are you sure this is such a great idea, Cloud?" Aerith tried again, the woman honestly feeling another solution for Cloud would be much better.

The blond only replied with a hard stare which caused Tidus to laugh nervously and ruffle Cloud's spiky locks of hair stiffly. "As long as Cloud is fine with it I don't think we have the right to question it. It _is_ a great deal, after all." He said and Yuna nodded reluctantly with her torn feelings.

"I guess..." the Flower Lady agreed, but her eyes were downcast and thoughtful.

"It's not like we have a reason to worry yet though." The Blitzball player added quickly and gave an optimistic smile."It's not like Leon has said yes yet. The deal might be off."

Cloud huffed at that and rose to his feet. "It's almost like you don't want me to get any help." He said accusingly and walked off before any of them had a chance to reply.

He felt horrible for saying that and it felt even worse to just walk away from them, but he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take Yuna's sweetness, couldn't take Aerith's absurd caring for him despite being his ex and he couldn't take how much he actually relied on Tidus all the time. He was suffocating and it was frustrating to hear them tell him that the way out he had been offered was a bad one. It wasn't that he wanted to be rid of them, he just wanted a chance to evolve, grow, and to calm down and get over the whole business with Aerith that he seemed to be unable to let go of.

Then there was also the thing with finally getting to know Leon... The man that intrigued him without him knowing fully why...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

"Come on Squall or someone else will take our seats!" Rinoa almost bellowed from the entrance to the Café as an especially harsh autumn wind grabbed at her hair in the dark evening air.

"I'm coming." The man replied a bit lower in tone. "You can go inside and take the seats while deciding what you want; I'll be there in a second." He continued and bent down while taking off his jacket.

The woman just gave a small smile and nodded before she closed the door behind her, leavening the dark night air around him in silence when the bell from the door fell silent.

"Come here." Leon almost cooed as he wrapped his jacket around something small and round at his feet. "You'll get yourself killed in the middle of the road at this dark hour." He explained to the little ball before he gently released it in the ditch a bit farther down. The hedgehog unfolded itself after a moment of stillness and when it was about to leave it looked like it gazed up at him in appreciation before it strolled off.

The brunet smiled a small, sincere smile before he took a deep breath and let the moist autumn air fill his lungs while he closed his eyes in harmony. Oh how he loved the fall, especially during the night when most people were inside and the night was almost silent, save for the rustling of the leaves in the trees and the howling wind...

"Leon?" he suddenly heard someone ask softly and he turned around to be greeted by a slender, cute looking blonde girl. "Ah, I thought it was you!" she continued. "What are you doing out here?" she asked as she stepped closer and as she drew nearer he finally recognized that it was Rikku and let a small smile spread across his lips.

"Hey Rikku. I was just enjoying the fresh air before joining Rinoa at The Bastion Café." He explained softly while trying to hide his embarrassment at having been caught like this. Luckily she didn't seem to have seen the hedgehog earlier, at least...

"Oh, you're having a date at Bastion as well?" she replied happily and Leon gave her a questioning eyebrow in reply. "I was just going inside myself to meet up with my date when I thought I saw you. Just wanted to say hi and make sure everything was alright." She continued sweetly and Leon couldn't help but think that her date was a lucky person. Rikku was popular but she was also one of the few girls that didn't brag or make a big deal about it. She was always sincere and genuine, something Leon found quite unique among today's people.

"Ah, sorry to keep you from your date." The brunet apologized with a gentle chuckle and Rikku joined in.

"It's alright, I'm not late. Yet." She informed before she waved at him and turned on her heels. "Hope you have a good date with Rinoa. I'll catch you in school." She ended cheerfully before her frame disappeared behind the wooden door of The Bastion Café.

"I better be off as well." Leon then mumbled to himself as he saw Rinoa sitting at one of the windows and waving at him with a happy grin.

Taking one last, deep breath he then entered the café as well and he gave his date a small wave as he approached her table. "Sorry to keep you waiting." The brunet apologized as he folded his jacket and sat down across from her.

The girl just beamed back at him with a knowing gleam in her eyes. "It's alright." She said before she handed him the ice-cream menu. "So was the animal alright?" she suddenly asked and Leon choked on his water that he had just received from the waitress. The reaction just made Rinoa's smile widen and the knowing gleam in her eyes deepen. "What was it?"

Leon just stared at her with big eyes for a moment. "How did you know?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't know. Call it a woman's intuition. You just feel like the guy who'd do something like that – save the delicate, the helpless or the ones in need." She hummed sincerely."An animal was the first that came to mind judging from you standing at the road." She added as a small explanation and Leon couldn't hold back his small gawk of awe.

"Wow." Was all he managed before he leaned back in his seat and ran a hand through his hair. "You're good." He added and offered a smile.

The woman returned it before waving a hand dismissively. "Please, it isn't that impressive." She said and grinned. "I guess I just have a knick for "reading" people."

"I wouldn't view it so lightly, I'm quite impressed. Peoples' self obsession and self hate today makes many incapable of understanding- or caring to understand others. " Leon admitted and he saw a small blush creep over the girl's cheeks at the small praise. "And the hedgehog is fine. But please don't tell anyone about this. I've worked hard on my image and I'd hate to see it fall apart like dry sand." He asked with a small tint of pleading in his voice.

Rinoa just laughed gently at the request. "Don't worry, I won't tell as soul. Though I doubt anyone would actually care or view you differently if they knew." She admitted.

"Don't be so sure." Leon replied quickly. "Images today and peoples prejudice, narrow-mindedness and obsession can quickly turn the view of a person in a heartbeat if something unexpected comes up." He reasoned a bit bitterly and the girl gave a sad smile.

"You're quite the deep thinker, I didn't really expect that." She admitted and Leon gave her a bitter smile.

"You see what I mean." He tried and she laughed again.

"It's not that I didn't think _you_ of all people didn't have a serious side or were a deep thinker, it's just... unusual." Rinoa tried to explain before she bit her lip in thought. "What I mean is that people are so shallow and fake that it's almost hard to expect people to be deep or serious. If you do you just usually end up disappointed."

"Sound like you know from experience." Leon concluded and the woman laughed almost sourly.

"If you only knew." She said and gazed out the window. "But I can't complain too much. I have managed to find great friends." The brunette added and smiled cheerfully again. "So what are you having?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of going for the 'Melon Havoc Haven' just because of the name but I love raspberries so the 'Raspy Raspberry Chocolate Comet' sounded quite intriguing as well." Leon admitted as he gazed thoughtfully at the menu. "It's a tough choice."

"So why don't we make it easy with me ordering the melon and you ordering the other one, then we split?" Rinoa offered enthusiastically.

The suggestion made Leon raise an eyebrow in thought. "Are you sure?" he asked and was greeted with a confident nod. "But what if you like one of them more; wouldn't you want to have more of that one then?" he questioned which caused Rinoa to laugh.

"That is what you're worried about?" she snickered before she quickly gave the order to the arriving waitress. "I can honestly say I'm willing to take the risk for the sake of making your decision easier and my evening richer of different flavours."

"Well, I'm not sure I am." Leon countered with fake hurt. "If the 'Raspy Raspberry Chocolate Comet' is superb I'm not sure I'll be willing to share."

"Just seeing you jest like this is enough to make me willing to let you have it if that turns out to be the case." Rinoa answered while laughing out loud and Leon flashed her a grin.

"This might be blunt but it's been a while since I dated and this is so rare; but has anyone ever told you that you're quite something? I know I don't know you that well yet but you're quite the charming woman." He said before he could stop himself and Rinoa almost coughed her water all over him in surprise.

"Woah, that's quite the quick flirt." She laughed before she apologized and wiped some water off of his shirt. "I've gotten that a lot of times, but I don't think anyone ever knew what they were saying." She added and Leon laughed.

"Sorry, it was a bit too much I guess. But I wanted to let it out. Interesting individuals are rare and you're one of the easiest persons I've had to talk to on a date." He informed honestly and the girl smiled in reply.

"You haven't date Rikku then, I hear." She said and grinned. "She's quite something. The rumours are all true."

"Don't underestimate yourself. Rikku is nice but men like different characters." Leon explained smugly, earning himself two raised eyebrows in a challenge.

"Is that so?" Rinoa questioned. "I doubt you've dated her. If you had you wouldn't say that." She said and grinned. "I'm not jealous or underestimating myself, but she really is special." She admitted earnestly and Leon laughed.

"No, I haven't dated her. But it's quite unfair to base my judgment on people from dates. People always know kind of what they're looking for, but of course there are always exceptions and surprises. Rikku might be one but so far she isn't one of mine from what I can see, even though she's a great person." He said honestly.

"That's right. I forgot you know her a little. You're in the same music group, aren't you?" the brunette realized suddenly.

"Yeah. We also have P.E and philosophy together." Leon informed casually. "She's quite good at the base."

"She's good at most things." Rinoa admitted. "But base is her ace. Speaking of Rikku I saw her a moment ago, apparently she's on a date here too!" she added cheerfully and curiosity sparkled brightly in her eyes. "I wonder what type of guy she dates."

Leon chuckled. "Why don't you go and have a look to quell your curiosity?"

"I can't do that!" Rinoa almost shrieked while sprouting a blush of embarrassment.

At the reaction Leon felt quite playful and he couldn't help himself from teasing her. "That's a shame. Apparently it's Cloud Strife she's dating, if you don't remember from our talk earlier today with Riku. They'd make an interesting pair." He said smugly and he saw Rinoa's ears twitch at the name.

"Oh my god, how could I have forgotten!" the girl gasped and her eyes immediately scanned the room for the pair. "I'm dying to know what kind of a person Aerith has dated. Call me sad but I'd really love to know." Rinoa added in self tease, causing Leon to chuckle.

"It's alright. I'm a bit curious to know a bit about him as well, since I might be "tutoring" him soon." He admitted and a spark crackled around the woman at that.

"Say Leon..." she began and - judging from the tone - she had an idea. "I certainly don't mean to be rude or ruin our date or anything – but what would you think of making this a double date?" she asked slowly as if fearing the answer and his reaction.

To her surprise Leon just shrugged. "I must admit I'm not much of a social bee and I'm not great or confident at dating, especially not in front of other people as well. But I guess this once couldn't hurt... I gotta know a bit about the guy before I decide on the tutoring and it's an easy way for me to do so if I do it at the same time as two people I know a little bit are around. Will probably make it easier." He reasoned and Rinoa beamed at him.

"Of course we can always have another date later, just the two of us." She assured and the brunet nodded softly. "Splendid! I'll go and grab the two." She chirped before she jumped off to get the two.

Leon had to admit that this was an unexpected turn of events, but he couldn't decide if it was for the better or for the worse. Perhaps it was neither. Rinoa was nice and they got along just as well on a date as they did when she joined their group a few weeks ago after Axel had asked her to hang out with them. Something that wasn't there though was that strong feeling of interest. The girl was smart, funny and sweet, but for some reason he didn't feel himself drawn to her in the way he had expected or wanted. To be franc, there was no real spark. Perhaps spending the date as four would make his antics less misunderstood as flirting? Though he actually feared the fact of being alone with three people he hardly knew more than Rinoa misunderstanding his feelings. He had never been one to enjoy hanging out with unknown groups or doing activities with people he didn't like or know, hence why his grades in P.E, especially team sports, were one of his worst...

"This is such a great idea!" he suddenly heard Rikku chirp from behind him and he was snapped out of his dwelling as the girls took their seats. Rinoa positioned herself opposite of Leon and Rikku joined her at her side while Cloud was given the spot next to Leon.

"Leon, this is Cloud." Rikku introduced and he saw the man extend a reluctant hand.

"Hiya." The blond greeted and Leon took his hand firmly and shook it twice.

"Evening." He said while he fleetingly noted how small and weak his hand seemed to be compared to his own.

"Have you two ordered?" Rinoa asked while Cloud elegantly took his seat next to the brunet and Leon had to wonder over how Cloud seemed to make the most basic move seem almost stylish. It almost felt like Cloud was quite egocentric and snobby and Leon did not like that thought. This didn't look too promising...

"Ah, no, we haven't. We were about to but I had a bit of a trouble deciding." Cloud admitted and scratched his head in mild discomfort.

'And here we go with the talk about oneself.' Leon thought bitterly. People really were the same most of the time...

"Oh Cloud, you don't have to cover for me." Rikku smiled widely with a hint of a blush over her cheeks. "Ever since we arrived I have tried to decide for an ice-cream but I just can't! I've been dying to go here for ages and now when I'm finally here I just can't pick _one_. Cloud is just being a gentleman. I did the mistake of telling him earlier that I get easily embarrassed over my inability to decide things." She explained, causing Cloud to give a strained and slightly nervous smile in response.

At the comment even Leon's inner self had a strained smile. Hadn't he been quick to judge... Of course one thing didn't change a complete behaviour, but perhaps he was being a bit too harsh on Cloud? Then again he didn't know the guy so what could he expect?

"Hm, then why don't you two join in on our idea then? If it's alright with Leon that is." Rinoa suggested and Rikku instantly looked utterly intrigued. "We ordered two different that we were going to share, but why don't we order four different ones that we're all interested in and share them all? That way we can try more and still get most of the ice-cream we want."

"That's a great idea!" Rikku beamed while she took Cloud's right hand in hers. "Is it alright with you, Cloud?" she asked sweetly and Leon felt the man tense slightly as their skin connected.

"If everyone wants to do it I see no reason why not. Sure." He answered politely before offering another smile. It was strained but the honesty of it was still there.

"Great." Rinoa chirped. "We ordered 'Melon Havoc Haven' and 'Raspy Raspberry Chocolate Comet'. Does those seem okay to you two?"

Rikku looked thoughtful for a moment before she nodded happily and Cloud gave a supportive nod.

"Okay! So what other two ice-creams should we order?" Rinoa continued and they all looked at the menu again.

Rikku immediately found one of her seven favourites among the twenty different ice-creams. "We _have_ to try the 'Summer Strawberry Sanctuary'." She pleaded and all of them gave soft chuckles of agreement.

"So what about you, Cloud?" Rinoa asked and the blond looked a bit lost.

"I'm not sure..." he admitted slowly. "I mean, all of them sound nice so I wouldn't mind trying any. Rikku can pick another one." He offered and Rikku gave him an appreciating smile.

"Thank you, but I think you should pick one." She replied kindly.

"I agree." Leon suddenly agreed and Cloud visibly jumped at his sudden decision to speak. "I think it's only fair that you pick one. All of us have already picked one that we're most interested in. Chose one and see if we agree." He reasoned with a knowing, almost challenging, and invisible smirk.

The man seemed a bit perplexed at the solid downfall of his offer but he picked himself up quickly.

"I must admit I've never been here before either, so I have no idea of what's good or not. But I think 'Blueberry Break-Dance' sounds pretty promising." He offered with a small jest to the name and to his surprise, they agreed.

"Great choice. I'll go and order these two, I'll be right back." Rikku said and bounced off her seat like a small bird.

"Thank you." Rinoa chirped before she turned her full attention on Cloud. The man seemed to fidget a bit under her scrutinizing stare before he took on a look of slight hint of being offended by the woman's next comment. "I must admit you don't seem like Aerith's type." She said.

"Well, I wasn't either. I guess that was why she broke up with me." Cloud corrected earnestly albeit a bit bitterly.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Rinoa almost yelped as she noticed that he had taken it the wrong way. "I just-... and this is not in a negative way, but there's something really mysterious about you –or seems to be-. It doesn't feel like you're putting up a show or faking who you are – it just feels like few people really know the real you-. And I guess I just always thought Aerith was more for the straight forward and perhaps a bit – I guess you can call it shallow – guys, since she's so shy and almost fragile. You're quite prettier than I would have thought, too." She admitted and Cloud almost huffed at the last comment.

"I don't mean to be rude, but pretty is something I would hardly like to be called." He said and Rinoa giggled at that while Leon actually found it hard not to snicker. The look the blond was sprouting was quite adorable despite him being an eighteen year old man.

"But pretty isn't a negative thing." Rinoa tried to reason, but Cloud didn't seem to be willing to agree, much to Leon's amusement.

"A girl is pretty, a man is handsome." He huffed and Leon couldn't keep himself from laughing out loud at that.

"I'm sorry." The brunet apologized while trying to suffocate his laughter. "It's just that it's such a stereotypical way of describing a gender. It doesn't mean it is wrong, but I found it so unexpected and funny coming from you." He snickered and he could visibly see an offended pout forming on the blonde's face.

Leon honestly didn't know what was up with himself. Usually he wouldn't bark out such teasing or precise remarks to a person he didn't know, but this man seemed to draw it out of him like a moth to a flame. It was almost amusing... but also a bit embarrassing acting like a bit of a prick.

"Stereotypical?" Cloud questioned. "Would you honestly call a man pretty?" he challenged and Leon met his gaze head on.

"If it was for someone like you, yes I would." Leon found himself reply before he could stop himself.

Rinoa immediately burst out laughing like mad, the woman looking like she was suffocating in her own cackles while Cloud looked like he was ready to dig his own grave out of anger and embarrassment.

The comment had been honest. If Leon had to describe Cloud's looks, he would have chosen pretty as the description. Sure the man was handsome and cool and all those other words typically described for an attractive man, but according to Leon himself pretty could also be used for very handsome men as well. Cloud was one of those. But _why_ had he had to say it _out loud_? Thank goodness Rinoa had such a great reaction to it or the situation would have become even more awkward than it already was. He had to buy the girl something nice as thanks later...

After a moment of mad laughter from the woman at the table, Rinoa finally caught her breath and she leaned closer to Cloud whom was currently glaring small daggers at the other man.

"Would it be alright to call you cute then? Or adorable - Because that is right about what you are right now." She stated with a playful grin and one could almost hear a low growl emitting from the other man.

"You're starting to sound like Aerith." He scoffed, causing Rinoa to laugh again before she rested against her seat once more.

"That can't be too bad. It seems like she has taste, even if it was a bit different than I expected." She replied honestly which caused Cloud to go still and silent. "You have a hard time receiving or accepting praise?" she suddenly asked when Cloud didn't say anything.

"It's just... I don't get it." He replied lowly while his personality and mood seemed to have done a three-sixty, something that caused even Leon to raise his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Rinoa asked a bit seriously but before Cloud could even think of answer, even if he wanted to or not, Rikku came bouncing back into her seat.

"So what are you peopling chatting about?"She asked with a dazzling smile and Rinoa smirked once again, seemingly having forgotten the blonde's sudden change in mood.

"Me and Leon were just teasing Cloud a bit." She answered and the blonde girl's eyes twinkled almost dangerously at that.

"Please tell me you've been thinking the same thing as me!" Rikku half pleaded, half chirped and Rinoa mirrored her image. "He's quite different from what we expected, but he's adorable, isn't he! I've been trying to tell him that for like, forever, but he doesn't seem to understand what I mean." Rikku tried to explain as she gave a playful pout at Cloud. The man of the subject just teasingly rolled his eyes, causing Leon to chuckle despite his rampaging thoughts about the blond man.

"I know, right? Even Leon said he looked pretty but Cloud just went all sour on us." Rinoa told her and Rikku gasped dramatically at that with a bit of good humour.

"I think Cloud has an inferiority complex. That's why he doesn't want anything but macho comments about his looks, because anything else will make him feel inferior or embarrassed or girly." Rikku said in a dramatically deep voice and despite it all, Cloud just huffed.

"Oh please, don't go all 'Psychological Analysis' on me. It's too early for that." The blond man jested and the rest of them laughed softly.

"Alright, fair enough. We'll save that for another time." Rinoa promised.

"Please don't." Cloud replied with a smile and Leon found himself almost laughing himself to tears until the ice-creams arrived.

The women's eyes increased remarkably in size as they gazed at the very delicious looking works of art in front of them.

"Soooooo... who wants to start with which?" Rikku asked as she looked at them with curiosity.

Leon just shrugged while Rinoa looked like she was about to burst into tears at having to decide. "Why don't we just start with the one we picked and then pass it to our right after a while?" he suggested logically and the girls nodded enthusiastically.

The girls looked like they were about to scream as they tried theirs and it was quite charming, the way their faces beamed in what seemed to be pure joy as they put the spoons into their mouths. But what really caught his attention was the way Cloud's eyes seemed to lit up in almost childish happiness as he tasted Leon's 'Raspy Raspberry Chocolate Comet'. The feeling looked so authentic, so raw that he almost felt jealousy towards such a strong reaction for a taste of an ice-cream. The blond had been quite tense, but as he ate the ice-cream he seemed to melt with it and for some funny reason, it made Leon happy to see him finally relax.

The double date group sat there together and enjoyed their ice-creams for quite some time before the girls realized they needed to be heading home to finish one of their group projects before the night was over. Reluctantly they released their almost completely empty bowls and the group started to make their way home. Both Leon and Cloud had offered to walk their respective date home since it had gotten very dark outside and the hour was late. The girls had happily accepted the offer on the condition that they would walk together all four of them and being the gentlemen that they were, they had agreed.

"We definitely have to do this again." Rikku said with a smile as the group reached the entrance to her house after about fifteen minutes of fast paced walking.

"Definitely." Rinoa agreed before both girls went to their respective date and kissed them lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you for following us. Rinoa will be staying at my place so we can really finish this darn project, so you guys can head on home. Thank you for everything. See you at school tomorrow." The blonde girl beamed gratefully and Rinoa waved happily after them as they retreated inside.

"And no hedgehogs - go straight home!" Rinoa bellowed as she closed the door and Cloud could not resist giving Leon a very questioning look as they started to walk back.

"What in the world did she mean by that?" The blond asked and Leon seemed to groan softly.

"Nothing." He said almost too quickly and Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Come on. I think you owe me one after all the comments you threw at me today." He said challengingly and the brunet winced a little at the memories.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that." Leon replied honestly but Cloud just waved a hand dismissively.

"It's okay, really. But seriously, what was that with the hedgehog?" he asked, genuinely curious and Leon couldn't resist the anticipating look the other gave him.

"I seem to have a thing for helping- and or saving animals. I helped a hedgehog over the road before mine and Rinoa's date today." The brunet admitted with a very embarrassed look on his face, but it soon disappeared when the anticipated laugh never came.

Instead he found Cloud smiling kindly at him when he looked up from the ground that he hadn't realized he'd been staring at.

"That's what you didn't want to tell me in the first place? Really? I'm almost disappointed." Cloud jested and patted Leon on the shoulder almost in a show of support. "And here I was expecting something really cool and dramatic and that was what I got?... I honestly think that was something nice though. All I read about in the papers are how people torture or mistreat their pets or wild animals. I'd love to read an article about you helping a hedgehog before a date." He said with a very heartfelt smile and Leon felt his heart skip a beat as he gazed at it. There was something utterly spellbinding with Cloud's smile but he couldn't put his finger on why...

"Yeah well, I don't think many in our school would agree." Leon coughed. "So in which direction do you live?" he asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"The east."

"I'm to the west. I guess I'll follow you home first then." Leon replied as he quickly turned to the direction Cloud was living.

At the sentence Cloud could almost feel a shiver run down his spine and his heart rate stepped up a notch. Even though he felt embarrassed for being walked home like a school girl he still couldn't help but feel happy over the many extra minutes he'd get to talk to Leon. He had started to feel drawn to the man about a year ago and the more he got to know about him the more stuck on him he got. Now he just wanted to know more... but despite his feelings, his mouth wandered off on its own.

"I'm quite capable of walking home alone. It's okay; you should start walking home as well and get some sleep. You shouldn't have to walk a stranger home." He found himself say but instead of an agreement; Leon gave him a playful smirk.

"I wouldn't think so. Between us, you're both shorter and prettier than me, you'd be an easier and more desirable target for who-knows-what. I wouldn't feel safe until I saw you walk into your den with my own eyes." Leon replied as a follow up to his many half rude, half honest remarks about the other man's looks. It seemed like Cloud had gotten used to them though, or had learnt to let them wash off of him, for he just snorted in disagreement.

"I would like to see you refrain from using such words when describing me in the future." Cloud informed flatly, but a small grin was twitching at the sides of his lips.

"No can do." Leon replied, earning himself a small, honest pout from the blond. Apparently he wasn't completely used to them yet, but heck, that wasn't such a surprise. "I'll think about it." He then added and they started to make their way towards Cloud's direction. "But I can't promise anything."

"If you don't I can't guarantee your safety." Cloud warned playfully and Leon released another rumbling laugh.

"That is something I honestly can't feel too threatened from. No Offence." The brunet barked back, earning himself yet another pout and a soft glare.

"Don't underestimate me, you might be surprised." The shorter man replied with a warning stare.

"Somehow I have a hard time feeling threatened by someone like you. Not after all the other people I've had to deal with." Leon teased and he watched as the blond rapidly increased the pace he was walking in to get some distance between the two. So amusing. Why was the blond so funny to tease? Everything just came on its own and it was almost impossible to keep them under control...

"Don't be like that." The brunet then laughed as Cloud continued to speed up his pace, forcing the taller man to lightly run after him to catch up.

"You're much ruder than I thought." Cloud suddenly grumbled before he shot the other a soft glare.

"What? I'm just honest. Some of the people I've had at my throat during earlier years were quite extreme. It's hard to feel uneasy from a sweet face like yours." The brunet remarked earnestly and he had to, yet again, wonder why all these kind of things just kept coming out of him before he could do anything to stop them.

The comment made the other's scowl deepen which only made the man look even more adorable.

"Could you _please_ stop all these rude remarks!" the blond suddenly growled as he stopped in his tracks to turn a fierce look at the other.

The odd request made Leon raise his eyebrows in slight wonder. "Rude remarks?" he asked. "Sweet and pretty are hardly rude remarks." He informed unyieldingly as he crossed his arms.

"Yes they are!" the blond hissed sourly but all it did was make him look cuter. For some reason the blond looked very endearing when angry, much to Leon's frustration. It made it so hard to keep a straight face and to not blurt out any more odd comments. Curse the blond for being such an amusing person and so different from the rest of his friends.

"Could you please tell me how they're rude? Because I honestly don't get it." The brunet said flatly and he saw the blond fume at his reply.

"You're calling me things I used to call my ex girlfriend and it's a bit disturbing. Plus you're using the more feminine words for describing someone and last time I checked, I was no woman." Cloud explained heatedly. "I don't like it."

"To be honest, last time I checked sweet wasn't a word used for females only. And I told you that I think pretty can be used for any person as long as they _are_ pretty. Sometimes I feel you're a bit old fashioned." Leon teased with a bit of honesty behind his words. "But fine, if it bothers you so much I'll refrain from using them. I'm just curious though – would your partner be allowed to call you those things?" he asked, catching Cloud a bit off guard and his angry scowl quickly fell from his face, leaving him thoughtful.

"I would prefer not, but my partner would be allowed to do more things than most other would be so..." the shorter man replied a bit reluctantly.

Both of them fell silent after that and Leon looked Cloud over once more as they stood there under the illuminating streetlight while the rest of the world around them was pitch black.

"You're not really what I expected, and yet you are." The brunet suddenly stated and Cloud looked at him in puzzlement.

"Huh?" was all the other man managed to reply and Leon gave a small smile.

"I hadn't really paid you much attention until a few months ago." The taller man admitted. "You were always the silent one and you usually kept to yourself, save for Tidus whom you always hung out with. You were quite the eye-catching pair since Tidus has always been the energy kit of the class while you were the silent, mysterious one. I always thought you were this really arrogant and selfish prick and that was why you kept to yourself, because no one was interesting enough for you or worthy of your attention. But talking to you like this has made me realize I completely misjudged you on many of those parts." Leon almost apologized while Cloud just stared at him with what looked like surprise etched on his face.

"Well, we didn't know each other so misjudging someone is easy." Cloud reasoned but Leon shook his head.

"I still didn't have the right to judge you before I had actually taken the time to get to know you a little. I acted exactly as the people I despise, I'm sorry." The brunet said seriously and gave the blond an honest stare.

Cloud waved his hands nervously and gave an uncertain smile. "It's alright, we both have misjudged each other." He said and gave a soft laugh. "I took you for quite the laidback and uncaring person, but apparently I was also wrong." He added and gave an apologetic laugh.

Leon joined in on the laugh before he started walking again and Cloud followed suit. "You weren't completely wrong." The brunet admitted after a while. "Usually I'm quite stiff and serious, but I've found it hard to be that today." He added and looked with mild puzzlement at Cloud. "There just seems to be something with you that makes me unconsciously tease you."

"Aerith used to tell me that as well." Cloud said thoughtfully as he scratched his cheek."We hadn't known each other for long before we started dating and yet that was one of the first things she told me. I felt it was quite an odd remark. Perhaps it's something wrong with me." The blond jested with a smile, the man clearly having let go of the earlier remarks about his looks.

"Perhaps." Leon agreed with a laugh of his own. "I'm still sorry though, but I just can't help myself with you. Everything just comes so easily and feels so genuine with you." He admitted before he good-naturedly ruffled the blond spikes of the other in a friendly gesture.

The act in itself was innocent and playful, but as the brunet's hand landed on his head Cloud felt his breath hitch in his throat and his insides jolted pleasantly in surprise. The feelings were alien, unwanted and hard to understand, but he enjoyed them none the less.

"It's alright I guess. I was quite shocked and offended at first but after these last couple of hours I've come to realize you aren't really a mean person. I guess it's also a little bit my own fault for apparently "being such an awesome object of tease"." The shorter man reasoned with a small, self critic laugh.

"That really isn't something you should take the blame for." Leon stated seriously. "But I'm happy you're not too offended or hurt by it anymore." He admitted.

"It won't be easy to just let them go all the time, but when you know someone a little it's easier to handle." The blond explained before looking up at the taller man with a spellbinding smile. "So when will you have decided my future?" he asked innocently and Leon felt the hair on his neck stand up pleasantly at the playful look on the other. It made him look so sweet...

"I don't know." The brunet admitted. "I have to talk to my parents first to hear if they think it is ok, but in a day or two I guess. With this unexpected but pleasant meeting between us I think the decision will come sooner than expected." He reasoned kindly. "Since you're far from the prick I thought you were going to be. I think I would be a bit stupid to turn down such an opportunity to improve a grade I never thought I'd be able to fix and from what I hear you kind of need me as well."

As the last words left Leon's mouth, Cloud started to look a bit burdened but he just nodded in agreement.

"So what is your favourite song?" Leon suddenly asked out of the blue in an attempt to change the subject and cheer the other up.

"My favourite song?" Cloud questioned sceptically, the man clearly taken aback a bit from the sudden question. "That's the first question about me that pops into your mind?" he asked in mild amusement and Leon snorted in offence.

"Music happens to be important to me and I always find it interesting with what song people have as their favourites. Thought it might tell me something about you." The brunet explained a bit sourly, something that caused the shorter man to laugh kindly.

"I didn't bash on your choice of question. I happen to value music very highly too." He said and beamed at the other, the man clearly having forgotten whatever worries he had been thinking about just moments before. "It's a great question, however very unexpected." He explained before he looked out into the night with a thoughtful look over his eyes. "I guess it would have to be Mad World, the version by Gary Jules." He said slowly after a while and Leon looked a bit gloomy.

"I must say I sadly don't know what song that is, and here I thought I had listened to most." The brunet admitted but the other just shook his head softly.

"Not all too many have from what I've experienced. It's a great song however and I think the lyrics speak a lot of truth." Cloud said with a sad smile which caused Leon's insides to churn. Why did the blond look so eerie sometimes, like something heavy suddenly had started looming over him like a predator?...

"I'll have to listen to it sometime." Leon replied thoughtfully and Cloud laughed softly.

"No need. I'm not even sure it's a song you'd appreciate." The shorter man admitted but Leon just shook his head.

"It would still be interesting to hear it." He answered and the other just waved a hand dismissively.

"Do as you wish." The blond informed flatly but his lips were quirked in a small smirk which showed he appreciated Leon's curiousness.

"I will. Always." The brunet replied smugly with eyes shining with mirth and Cloud laughed wholeheartedly at the look before his whole frame froze and all colour drained from his face.

"I... My house is very close by so you can start walking home now. You better hurry before it becomes too late." The blond suddenly said a bit stiffly.

Leon narrowed his eyes at the abrupt change in behaviour. "It's alright. I said I'd follow you to your doorstep and I don't think a few more meters would make such a difference. Jus show me the door." He said softly but for some reason Cloud started to fidget at his response and solid gaze.

"It really is okay..." the blond tried before his eyes darted towards one of the houses further down the street again. As they landed on something he started to look distressed and Leon couldn't help but feel utterly suspicious. Why in the world would it matter if he turned here or followed him to the door?

"I'd really like to see the house where I might be tutoring you in the future." The brunet tried and Cloud looked up at him with a restless look on his face while he bit his lower lip.

"You could always see it an-..." Cloud replied but before he could finish the sentence a door slammed loudly behind them and a woman's voice bellowed Cloud's name angrily. The shorter man jumped at that and he turned almost scared eyes towards the approaching, wobbling female.

"Where in the world have you been?" she screamed. "I've been worried sick since you didn't get home on time? You always end your days early on Wednesdays and when you didn't call-...!" the woman continued before she fell silent as her eyes landed upon the man accompanying her son.

"I'm sorry, mum." Cloud mumbled as he stared at the ground. "This is Leon from my class." He said and gestured to the brunet.

Leon offered a common greeting and bowed lightly.

"Oh, hello." Mrs. Strife said and offered a stiff smile. "Thank you for taking care of my son, but if you wouldn't mind I'll be taking him inside now." She informed before she grabbed her son's arm harshly without waiting for a reply from the brunet. Cloud wince visibly as she dragged him down the street and as he disappeared behind the door the blond offered Leon an apologetic smile and a call of "Thank you, see you tomorrow." Before the door closed, leaving the echo as the only company left for the brunet.

The man stared at the blonde's house for a while as he tried to understand what had just happened, but he found it hard to without jumping to exaggerated conclusions. The only thing he did know was that Cloud had seemed extremely bothered when his mother showed up and she hadn't exactly been friendly. Most teenagers didn't really appreciate that their family butted in when they were with friends, heck Leon didn't even like it too much, but Cloud had reacted so differently from mere irritation or discomfort that Leon found it hard to nail what feelings he had displayed... His mother didn't seem to have been in a great mood and the way she moved indicated that she wasn't healthy or completely sober either...

Sighing, the man figured that there was no use in standing there dwelling on something he wouldn't get an answer to unless he spoke to Cloud. It was also getting very late. When it all came down to it he didn't feel he had a right to know either, since they weren't even friends. So he cast one last look towards the blonde's house before he slowly strolled back the way they had come while being lost in deep contemplation despite trying his hardest to let it all go...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

As soon as they got inside the house and away from the harsh wind outside, Cloud felt the intense smell of alcohol emitting from his mother and he felt his heart sink. It was one of those days again...

The feeling of dread just continued to increase as his eyes fell upon the endless sea of broken and empty bottles in the kitchen and living-room and he felt himself stiffen when he saw the bottle she held in her hand.

"Where the hell have you been!" Mrs. Strife bellowed as she turned around before she roughly yanked Cloud at the arm. "Do you know how worried I've been? You end early today and yet when I come home there isn't the slightest sign of you! Where _the hell have you been_?" she screamed angrily in his face as the grip on his arm tightened. That was definitely going to leave a bruise...

"I'm sorry mum... I was out with friends. I texted you but I forgot to call." The blond apologized before he hissed in pain as she slammed him against the wall behind him with impressive strength.

"_Forgot_ to call! You _forgot_ to call your own mother to tell her where the hell you would be until twelve o'clock in the night?" she spat in his face as angry tears gathered in her hazy green eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered, and he felt utterly pathetic. He was eighteen years old yet he couldn't stand up against his drunken mother. But it was just impossible to fight back... He was angry that she took out her sorrow on him and that he was the one who got all the beating out of it when they had both lost someone, when they both suffered. But he couldn't hate her, couldn't fight back when he knew it was the sorrow that had drowned his mother. He just couldn't hurt the woman that he loved, the woman that had always cared for him and that loved him when she was sober... He just couldn't.

"You better be sorry!" she yelled. "I was worried sick that you might have ended up like your father." She shrieked as the angry tears started to roll down her red-tinted cheeks as she thought about her dead husband.

"I know mum..." Cloud mumbled as he stared sadly at the floor. "But I'm not dad, I won't end up like him." He added in an attempt to comfort her but as soon as the words had left his mouth, he saw blood trickle down his right eye and he fell to the floor in shock.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! He was your father; the same shit that ran through him runs through you. You'll end up just the same." She bellowed and she clenched the now bloody and broken bottle in her hand with a shaking limb.

Cloud just gripped his head tightly where he sat against the wall as a pounding headache started to envelope him. He felt weak and nauseous as the world spun slowly around him while his eyes started to go slightly blurry the more he tried to focus. The smell of the iron from the blood caused him to groan and he choked back a sob at the thought of what his own mother had just done. Such irony that she feared that he would become what she had already ended up as...

As he sat there trying to keep himself from heaving he heard his mother give a tired sigh before she dropped the bottle to the ground. "It's getting late and you look like a mess. You should go to sleep." She said before she slowly turned and walked off like nothing had ever happened.

Cloud just choked back a sob before he carefully tried to make his way upstairs to his room. As soon as he reached the desired destination he dropped himself onto the bed without bothering to undress or clean the dripping wound on his scalp. All he wanted right now was to get away from the pain, to get away from the reality of his mother being drunk and violent and the fact that he did nothing to stop it... But how could he? He loved his mother and he knew she loved him too under all that alcohol, but he wasn't sure for how much longer he'd be able to keep this up. Hiding the bruises was usually quite easy but the emotional wounds just wouldn't go away...

Sighing, he rummaged through his bag that he had somehow miraculously managed to bring back up and after a while he found his mp3 player. With a shaking hand he flipped through the playlist and after a moment he found the song he was looking for. As he hit the play button he sat up and bitterly gazed at the moon with glazed eyes.

"_...All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces..."_

"_...Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow..."_

"_...When people run in circles, it's a very very Mad World..."_

As the lyrics rolled and twirled around his ears he remembered that he had told Leon about this song and he couldn't help but wondering if he had listened to it as he said he would...

Leon.

He had never talked to the man casually before and not even after today did he know a lot about the brunet, but even so he couldn't stop thinking about him. What he was doing now. What he was going to do the next week. What is favourite animal was. What ice-cream he liked the most. There just wasn't a specific reason why he wanted to know it all, he just knew he _did_. Despite the other's much unexpected teasing personality and odd remarks about his looks, Cloud still felt himself wanting to spend time with the other. No matter what Leon did or said it was almost impossible, so far, to get angry at him and Cloud felt at ease whenever the rich voice washed over his ears...He had never felt this way before and it was both amusing and frustrating...

All he really knew was that he didn't want to feel lonely and Leon killed that emptiness inside...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

When the door closed behind him and he looked out over the hallway, Leon couldn't help but for the first time feel lonely in his own apartment.

He was used to living alone ever since he had started his new school and even though he missed his family, he didn't really _miss_ them in the sense of feeling lonely or homesick. But now as he gazed over the hallway and into the living-room he felt an intense need for some company. It really wasn't like him...

Leon shook his head softly before he walked over to his sofa and flopped down to lay on it lazily. He released a heavy sigh of frustration and groaned when he realized he didn't feel tired at all. Instead he just felt restless and annoyed and he didn't know what to do with himself. Growling angrily at himself he decided to start the tv in hopes of perhaps finding such a boring program that it would lull him to sleep, but as a music program flashed before the screen he remembered the song Cloud had mentioned.

Eagerly he jumped off the sofa while turning off the tv in the process before he quickly made his way into his bedroom. There he quickly turned on his laptop and before he knew it the song was on his iPod. A smile played on his lips as an odd sense of anticipation played inside of him and he threw himself haphazardly over his way over-sized bed in restlessness.

As soon as he hit the play button and the piano greeted him he realized this wasn't a cheerful song, it was heartbreakingly sad. The tune was almost eerie and as the lyrics began he felt a small chill run down his spine. It was beautiful and artistic but at the same time so sad and almost bittersweet that it made his heart ache. He could certainly relate to some of the things in the lyrics that he had either felt or felt at the moment, but the hair on his neck rippled unpleasantly as he started to question why this was Cloud's favourite song. Did the blond relate to the lyrics or did he just find it appealing in an inventive sense?

Cloud Strife...

He had been in the same class as the guy for over a year and not once had he felt an interest to get to know the guy. The blond had never been one of the persons he had considered genuine or fascinating and never had he really paid the guy any real notice. So why was it that now he seemed unable to stop thinking about the man? Now it seemed like anything that was linked to Cloud was either intriguing or worth his time, yet he still didn't really know the guy! Sure, he was certain after today that there was a lot more to Cloud than he let anyone on, but that didn't mean that it was something that was worth Leon's time. Why did he bother to try and decipher the way he and his mother had acted and why did he really bother to listen to the blonde's favourite song? He had enough friends and he was dating Rinoa, so where in his world would Cloud fit in?

But as he sat there listening to the song Cloud had recommended him, he knew he was spellbound and stuck to him.

"_...I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad, the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had..."_

"_... I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take, when people run in circles it's a very very, Mad World..."_

"_... Children waiting for the day they feel good..."_

As the song came to an end Leon knew there was no way out. There was not a chance in hell that when someone like Cloud had recommended this that there wasn't something connecting the blond to the song. And now the brunet was dying to know to what extent the lyrics applied to the other...

He slightly feared what he might find out, but at the same time he was too curious to know. He wanted to uncover Cloud, every sweet or bitter part of him...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

Wow, this is really hard. I've never had these many characters talking and/or interacting with each other at once and it was a frustrating challenge getting the conversation to flow decently without leaving out any characters. It was also quite fun but hard to keep a logical dialogue and story-pace with so many characters, but I hope it turned out alright.  
>And darn, this turned out to be a very long first chapter... I was just planning on making a short teaser but I just wanted it to end with the main pairing's first conversation and now it's 30 plus pages... Sorry.<br>I also hope that I've managed to convey decently that neither Leon nor Cloud is really in love with one another yet. They feel drawn to each other, curious and intrigued even, but the love hasn't really blossomed yet. Cloud is on the line of love, but the poor guy hasn't realized it... Also, I really, really hope that Aerith comes across as caring, not cold hearted. She broke up with Cloud, but we'll get to know why later. I just hope she didn't come across as too negative here in the beginning!  
>I must admit I really enjoyed making up the ice-creams' names, even if they turned out a bit odd and extreme, ahaha.<br>Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it so far and hopefully I'll see you again soon!  
>Sincerely<p>

D.D.B


	2. Chapter 2: Ripples On The Water

AN: Hmm, this seems to become a bit darker than I previously intended, but it's fun to write it like this too. I hope that you people that are reading this story will enjoy the update and I sincerely thank the people that have favoured this and/or reviewed, I'm very grateful. I also forgot to write in the first chapter's summary that there will be AxelxRoxas in this as well. And woho, another 40+ page update.

**A Cure For The Lonely**

Chapter Two: Ripples On The Water

"_Love is always bestowed as a gift -  
>freely, willingly, and without expectation...<br>We don't love to be loved; we love to love. "  
>~ by Leo Buscaglia ~<em>

It was a common Thursday morning, meaning Tidus was his usual bouncy self while one could constantly see Axel running after Roxas's heels, pestering him about the upcoming weekend and that they should totally do something together. But this Thursday was slightly different from the previous ones, for today Axel actually stopped as he walked past Cloud in the corridor. Though instead of a greeting he warned the blond of the consequences he'd have to endure if he didn't show up at lunch.

"You better be there or you will wish that Rikku had eaten you yesterday!" The red-headed man smirked before he quickly caught up to Roxas again further down the hall, leaving the blond with some mixed feelings. He thought Axel and his group was interesting, especially Leon, but he still slightly feared the leader and self exclaimed father of the group…

"So how did the date go, hm?" Tidus suddenly asked with a playful nudge at his side and drawing the blond back to the present. "I haven't spoken to Yuna yet so I have no idea what Rikku has said, so you gotta tell me, man! Otherwise I fear I will die from way too tense muscles and curiosity." The man continued and Cloud raised an eyebrow at him. For some reason he found himself doing that a lot lately.

But before Cloud was able to answer someone called his name and as he swirled around he found himself almost face to face with Leon. The man bore a slightly amused smirk that melted shamelessly perfect together with his fur-lined coat and black jeans, the tall man almost dangerously well dressed and good looking in his outfit. The blond was certain some girls that the man had passed down the hall had fainted from lack of oxygen or too little fluid from their fangirling on his way here.

"Yeah Cloud. How did the date go?" the brunet repeated playfully and his eye twinkled dangerously with an almost certain promise of upcoming tease.

"Not you too." Cloud mumbled with a soft groan and Tidus looked at them both quizzically. "I have enough on my hands with Tidus already." He added teasingly and Leon let out a warm and heart-squeezing laugh.

"Well, don't you have it hard?" The brunet remarked dramatically before he patted the blond on the shoulder twice and nodded at Tidus before he started walking off again. "I have to find Riku before we start the Philosophy class so I unfortunately have to cut this short. Be persistent Tidus and Cloud will give you a pleasing answer. See you at lunch." He said before he rounded a corner and was out of sight.

The Blitzball player turned big eyes on Cloud with a look of complete confusion. "Since when do you speak to the Lion?" he asked in mild shock. "And I thought you had an unpaid debt with that dude, so why all the friendliness?"

The slightly shorter of the two blonds inwardly winced at the mentioning of his little white "lie" but he kept it together.

"It's sorted out." Cloud lied again and scratched his head in hidden nervousness. "He paid me back during the date."

"Wait, _what_?" Tidus bellowed before he covered his mouth quickly and Cloud instantly realized how it had sounded like while the other man began to rant about how sad it was for poor Rikku.

"Not between him and me, you moron." Cloud hissed while a tiny blush wandered over his pale cheeks because of the almost idiotic assumption. "Don't be silly. I met him during my date with Rikku, obviously. Apparently Leon had a date with Rinoa at the same time and place and one thing led to another. Before we knew it we ended up having a double date." He explained while resisting the urge to whack the other over the head. As his explanation came to an end Tidus grinned apologetically at him.

"Sorry, I let my imagination run away with me there…" the Blitzball player snickered before his eyes twinkled and he swung himself over Cloud energetically, locking an arm around the other's neck and pulling him close. "I would support you two though, you look smashing together." He added and winked devilishly. "Especially now after he has apparently paid you back."

"Oh please." Cloud groaned as he tried to pry the other off of him, earning himself a smile from the other.

"I'm happy for you though. It seems like even if you and Rikku wouldn't become an item, you have still gained something from the date. Leon, the Antisocial Lion, seemed very friendly with you already, imagine in a few days!" Tidus continued overdramatically and the other snorted softly.

"What is it with you and hooking me up with everyone in school?" Cloud replied with a somewhat bothered tone which caused the other blond to give off a sincere smile.

"Because I want to see you happy." The Blitzball player replied before he affectionately patted the shorter man's head. "We've been best friends since we were small and I know you've been kind of lonely ever since I started dating Yuna." He explained and he earned himself a surprised look before Cloud gave a bitter grin."It would be great to see you with a new date or a new close friend. Because even if I'm greedy and would prefer to keep you all to myself, I still want you to be happy and I think a new someone would be great for you." He added.

"You know me so well." Cloud mumbled softly while not knowing how to feel. Tidus was a complete goof most of the time, but his heart was big and sometimes he could throw some really deep and random comments at him that always caught him off guard.

"If I didn't I wouldn't feel worthy enough to be called your best friend." The taller man replied as he let go of the other. "Plus, I think it's a total waste that someone as pretty as you are single." He added teasingly and Cloud couldn't fight the urge to draw a hand across his face in frustration.

"Oh god, not you too." The man replied in mild annoyance, causing Tidus to raise his eyes in question.

"Me too?" he asked while trying to hide the smirk that was slowly creeping over his lips. Cloud was just so darn amusing when he was frustrated.

"The number of people calling me that seems to have sky-rocketed out of proportion the last couple of months." The aggravated teen grumbled and shot his friend a look of mild despair. "I'm not pretty, I'm a man." The male added in what almost sounded like a sob.

"Bah, what are you talking about." Tidus replied with a wide grin. "Of course you're pretty. I've thought so ever since my small crush on you in fifth grade." The man informed so casually Cloud thought it was a joke. But as the grin spread over the other's lips he knew it wasn't.

As the truth sunk in Cloud felt his cheeks heat up from timid and confused flattery for a moment before the fact that the man was now with Yuna calmed him down. "I never knew, I guess I should feel honoured. But I also can't help but worry over how other people conceive me." He mumbled and it caused Tidus to pinch his cheek playfully.

"Just because I think you're pretty and had a crush on you doesn't me I think you look feminine." Tidus chided and crossed his arms with a smile all over his face. "I like you, I've always liked you. A bonus is that you indeed look very pretty." The Blitzball player reasoned and Cloud huffed, the man clearly upset at the usage of words.

"Oh, come on Cloud." The taller man continued in amusement. "Pretty isn't a bad thing. I could call you handsome as well but pretty suits you more because you have this elegant and sincere good-looking side to you that isn't all too common." The blond reasoned. "You seem to need to get over the fixed idea you have of the use of the word pretty. So who else apart from me and Aerith has called you that?" he then added with big curiosity, causing Cloud to swiftly turn on his heels and walk off.

"The class is almost starting." The blond mumbled under his breath while Tidus ran after him with an almost sickeningly teasing smirk all over his face.

"Come on, man. Who else has called you that? Was it Rikku, cause that'd be great!... It's no fair leaving your best friend hanging." he whined all the way to their classroom, but the other man remained solid in his resolve to not reveal a thing and Tidus felt disappointed and mildly confused. He didn't understand why it would be such a big deal to tell him who had said the same thing to him…

Cloud quickly and elegantly made his way over to his seat as usual, but something that was a bit unusual was the gaze the brunet Leon gave the blond and it caused Tidus to smirk. Now he thought he knew who else had called Cloud that and a knowing smirk played on his lips as he sat down beside his friend. The reason for Leon calling Cloud said words didn't matter, but what mattered was that they now seemed to have become closer, even if just a little. Maybe they could even become good friends in a not too distant future if things had proceeded like this with two entities as "antisocial" as there two... Perhaps the Lion was perfect company for the Wolf…?

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

"Hey, Blondie! Ready to leave your comfort zone and join the wicked?" Axel bellowed mischievously where he sat casually at the windowsill as soon as Cloud walked through the door from their Philosophy room. The comment made many of his classmates raise doubtful eyebrows in both of their directions and Cloud sighed heavily. He had hardly gotten any sleep last night so he was a little worried over how much he'd be able to handle from the red-headed man.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He answered, but as he was about to make his way over to join Axel he felt a soft hand grab his own from behind. Apparently Aerith had just ended her class as well and had quickly found her way to his side.

"You're really going to hang out with them instead of us?" She asked gently, but the slight feeling of betrayal was very evident in her tone despite her efforts to hide them.

"Of course he is! Leon is with them, after all. This is a perfect opportunity." Tidus answered for the other blond before Cloud could answer as he came bouncing in-between them.

"I know." The brunette mumbled in reply before she looked sadly at Cloud. "I just… I'd like to be there for you too." She confessed and Tidus looked at her softly with understanding eyes but Cloud felt his teeth clench together in frustration. Couldn't she see what she was doing to him…?

"I'm going. See you later." The blond suddenly said in a rushed tone before he grabbed Axel by the arm and dragged him down the hall, the blond not bothering to wait for a reply from his two friends.

"Problem?" Axel asked intrigued as they came to a stop at the first year's corridor a floor below.

"No." The blond replied flatly but without sounding rude. Cloud just sounded so tried it had Axel wondering what troubles the other man had to handle. The blond looked so tense he expected him to shatter from a slightly too rough touch. The ghosts sure had to be many…

The red-headed man studied the shorter male silently for a moment, his poison green eyes serious and calculating. The stare made the blond give him a puzzled look before Axel's stern face morphed into that of a grin.

"You seemed eager to get to lunch." The red-head said teasingly while he shook their still linked arms for emphasis. The gesture caused Cloud to release the arm he was still clutching with an embarrassed blush while mumbling a small apology. The taller man just shook his head. "Not that I mind, but your willingness was quite unexpected." He added. "I guess Rinoa was speaking the truth earlier this morning. Maybe I should apologize later…"

Cloud didn't really know what the other man was grumbling about but before he got a chance to ask, Leon walked up to them with a scowl on his face that drew both men's unfaltering attention.

"I swear, one of these days I'll make Yuffie "disappear" or she'll be the end of me." The brunet groaned and ran a frustrated hand through his hair before he swiftly grabbed both Cloud's and Axel's wrists and pulled them through the doors of the dining hall. "I really need something to eat now."

"Rough first period?" Axel asked with amusement as Leon flopped down on his usual seat at the corner of their table. The man returned the question with a firm stare before he scoffed.

"That's a damn understatement. Like saying the moon is round but still has four corners." the brunet replied and released a heavy sigh as he slumped against the table. "That girl is seriously dangerous, and even more so to the ones around her than to herself. It's almost impossible to concentrate when she's near you and to my misfortune I'm seated quite close to her. I swear my grades will start to drop just because of her presence." He explained with a groan.

Axel looked at the brunet with mild puzzlement at that. "Wait, now when you mention it… how come you weren't with Cloud this morning? I thought you were in the same class."

"Because first period on Thursdays are a chosen extra subject and I have chemistry while Cloud has – philosophy, was it?" Leon explained a bit uncertainly and the blond nodded in agreement.

"I see. So we have another deep thinker joining our ranks." Axel noted to himself which caused Cloud to look at him in interest but mild puzzlement. The light of soft doubt in the other's eyes made the red-headed male release a laugh before he waved a hand at Leon when he realized why the man looked a bit lost. "Not me, Blondie. Leon. I'm intellectual for sure, but far from a Philosopher; that's Leon's department." He explained while his inner mind made frantic notes of Cloud's reaction to the information and how his eyes changed light. How interesting…

"You have a bad habit of exaggerating." Leon huffed while a tiny, almost invisible blush crept over his cheekbones. The soft tint of pink was very contrasting to the brunet's handsome- and respect demanding presence, but somehow, instead of feeling out of place it added a layer of modesty and kindness to the man. The blond couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at how well the other looked in all kind of emotions – even the flustered ones - , while straining his neck to try and catch a glimpse of the book Leon was currently trying to hide after Axel's comment.

"I'm not exaggerating." The red-head replied and crossed his arms with a confident smile. "You should see some of the shit this man reads; I don't think many youths today would even touch those under threat, to be honest. Darn swamps for me." He added smugly, the man set on fuelling Cloud's interest for the brunet. Now when he knew that what Rinoa had told him was true he saw no reason in holding back what he and Riku had decided to do, or rather _try out_. Axel had to admit he had been sceptical about it at first, and honestly still was _most of the time_ since he didn't know much about Cloud apart from what Riku, Sora and Rinoa had told him. But he had to admit that after hearing their words and piecing it together with the few conversations he'd had with the blond; he knew he couldn't resist not joining in. He was too intrigued to see the end result and which of them that would end up being right. And who was he to say no to a gamble? He just _loved_ fiery bets and if he won, Riku would always have his name _memorized_ for eternity – or well, at least for the rest of their school days - , which wasn't bad either.

"As I said…" Leon remarked and rolled his eyes while secretly trying to tuck the book into his bag. It wasn't that he was ashamed of the book he read, but he didn't exactly want people to know who he really was. He had tried for a long time to keep his image as a cold and antisocial person and he had fought hard to make sure it stayed that way. He didn't like too much attention and his current reputation kept people at their distance most of the time and there was no way he'd let it shatter now. Cloud was a nice fellow so far, but his words might slip about various things to others and it risked Leon's own image.

But just as he managed to place the book in his bag he felt a soft hand close around his wrist and stop him in his tracks of tucking it away. The touch was firm but gentle and as he turned his icy eyes upwards he found himself staring into curious blue orbs that almost took his breath away. The honest curiosity that shone in them was so bright it made him feel uncomfortable and he suddenly became very aware of the contact of their skin. Cloud's apparently unconscious honesty of interest took him a bit by surprise, but mostly in a good way. It was rare to have such gaze and interest directed at you, but that also meant he had a hard time knowing how to react to it… The touch of the other's skin was almost burning him…

"It seems Cloud definitely wants to know what you're reading." Axel chuckled and it seemed to snap Cloud out of whatever state he had been in for he looked a bit shocked as he gazed at his own hand that was placed over the brunet's wrist. A small blush quickly spread over the pale cheeks and he withdrew his hand with a stutter of an apology.

"I'm sorry. It just… it just acted on its own." Cloud explained weakly before he gave Leon a small and slightly nervous smile. "I don't know what flew over me." He added and laughed softly before grinning goofily.

"It's called – a desire to know - . I guess Riku did know some of your interests after all. He sure keeps himself updated with all kind of things." Axel mumbled with a smirk as he was greeted by a strained smile from the blond man opposite of him. Clearly Cloud felt a bit uncomfortable at hearing that people that weren't his closest friends knew about his bigger interests, something that made the red-headed man mentally cackle to himself. Leon and Cloud did share one big thing so far, what else could be hiding that they had as a common ground? Axel felt himself almost impatient to find out…

Meanwhile Leon felt a bit surprised at the sentences his friend was blurting out. It wasn't often, or more like never, that he met someone that was interested in books. So to find out that the person he knew the least in his class shared such a big interest with him took him a bit off guard. He felt socked and a bit worried, but at the same time he felt his insides jump with joy at the knowledge. Never before had he had someone to talk with about books, yet now when he found someone it was a man he hardly knew.

The brunet sighed and glanced at the book he was still clutching in his bag. Cloud looked genuinely interested in the book and the face he made when he realized he had tried to stop him was really charming. Perhaps it didn't hurt if people found out he was a bit of a bookworm…

But just as he was about to pull it out and show it to his new acquaintance a female brunette positioned herself at the end of the table with a loud and cheerful 'hi', stopping him in his tracks and leaving the book forgotten.

"Heya Rinoa, my sexy lady." Axel greeted with a blinding smile, causing the female to roll her eyes and laugh softly.

"I was just on my way to buy myself some lunch. Anyone of you want me to get you something too while I'm at it?"

"I'm good; I brought a lunchbox with me." Leon replied with a wave of his said lunch in his hand and Cloud shook his head with an expression of appreciation.

"I'm fine, but thank you." The blond said before Axel started giving her a long list of things he wanted and apparently _really _needed.

"I sure hope you're paying me back for all this." Rinoa remarked before she turned her elegant frame and walked away.

"Of course I am, I'm not a jerk!" the red-headed man replied at her retreating form, earning himself an amused huff from Leon.

"Apparently you only do that to Roxas, then." The brunet stated matter-of-factly with a smug stare. "Good to know you at least know how to treat a lady."

"Oi! What are you implying, you grim Lion?" Axel asked with a heated glare, his intense green eyes narrowed and challenging.

"Nothing. I'm just saying it's good of you to at least treat women right when you apparently don't do that to your male friends." The brunet said coolly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Mine and Roxas' relationship is just _fine_, thank you. We are just at a level where we don't have to discuss the obvious... or act perfect." Axel replied and crossed his arms.

"The obvious part that you're quite good at using his kindness?" Leon questioned with a teasing smirk.

"That is quite right, but from what Roxas tells me, he doesn't mind it too much." Riku suddenly stated as he gracefully positioned himself next to Cloud, seemingly having materialized from out of thin air. "Yo."

"What's that supposed to mean! I don't use him, it's a mutual exchange of taking and giving…" Axel mumbled while looking mildly offended.

"I'm sure you don't intend to, but your 'taking' is quite a lot bigger than your 'giving'. As I said though, Roxas doesn't mind it so I guess all is good." Riku replied with a smile.

"See." Leon added with a knowing look.

"See what? That my relationship with Roxas is so great that it even beats your facts about my egoistic wallet?" Axel challenge before a happy smile spread across his face as Roxas walked up to their table.

"At least I was right." Leon stated before he turned a slightly puzzled look at the blond sitting next to him. Cloud had burst out laughing softly to himself and even though it was alluring, it was also quite surprising.

"Are you ok, Cloud?" Axel asked with a tiny grin.

"Y- yeah, please just ignore me." The silent blond replied while he was quite obviously trying desperately to suffocate his own laughter.

"How in the world could we do that when you're laughing so happily?" Riku reasoned with a laugh of his own. "Of course we want to know now, seeing you in this rare state."

"I insist, please just ignore me." Cloud replied. Small tears started to appeared at the corner of his eyes while he tried to hide his smile and laughter behind pale hands. "It's nothing; I think I'm just tired."

"Come on now. No one would buy that when you're looking like this." Riku continued. "If you don't tell us I'll make sure to pay you back for it later." He warned smugly.

The sly but innocently teasing threat seemed to be effective for the blond sighed in what sounded like defeat.

"It's a bit embarrassing…" Cloud began before he looked down at the table to avoid their gazes while trying to collect himself.

"You're saying that to a group that has Axel in it? He's embarrassment incarnate, I'm fairly sure you can relax. Not that Leon or me is any better either, really." Riku informed playfully which earned him a few, slightly insulted stares.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Axel huffed before Roxas lay a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right, Axel." The short blond agreed with an innocent smile filled with devilish intent. "So, you know… Just let this one go, ok?"

"You turning on me too, eh, Roxas?" the red-headed man asked in an overly dramatic sob while blinking his very well-acted sad puppy eyes.

"I see no reason to deny the truth." The blond replied in that sickly sweet manner again, his words dripping with truth but obvious tease.

"You can be so cruel sometimes…" Axel whined before he gave his love interest a sparkling smile. "But I love you anyway." He added, earning himself a pinch on the arm from said man.

"Noted. Now close your hyperactive trap and let us hear Cloud out. Leon looks like he's about to burst from the wait." Roxas said with a laugh and Leon replied with a huff and a look saying that it was certainly not the case. Which obviously was not true.

"Ah, sorry. Spill us the beans, Cloudi boy." Axel encouraged with a grin as he looked over at the said blond. The man seemed to have calmed down, his laughter having fallen silent, but he still bore a big smile on his face as he continued to stare down at the table.

"It's just… I didn't have many friends until Tidus introduced me to his a few years back. So I do not know too much about group dynamics and interactions among a lot of friends etc… but I… I can't help but feel amused and happy when watching you people. You can bicker and fight yet in the next second you can flash this really big smile and the quarrel is all forgotten. It's just… a bit new to me, and heart-warming to watch in its oddity… I guess." Cloud tried to explain while he felt like he wanted to sink through the bench he was seated on. "This really isn't what I... expected."

"Damn, you can blurt out some embarrassing shit." Axel said bluntly, earning himself a whack over the head from his love interest.

"Comes from the right person." Roxas groaned before giving Cloud an apologetic smile on his red-headed friend's behalf.

"Oi, I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Axel replied with an upset pout.

"Then express yourself better!" Roxas scoffed with a solid stare.

"That's why I have you." The fiery red-head replied teasingly while the honesty of the statement was like a layer of thick honey coated around every syllable.

"It's-… It's alright." Cloud assured before giving a nervous smile. "It was pretty corny, what I just said…"

"Corny isn't always bad." Leon suddenly replied with a mumble from his corner, causing the rest to give him a surprised look. But the brunet didn't continue his remark but instead went onto eating his lunch. He wasn't sure he would manage to explain his point of view on the matter with a straight face. Cloud could surely express himself in a slightly dorky manner, but the honesty and appreciation in this one was just so darn endearing it was hard to know how to handle it. He didn't know much about the guy, yet everything he did was noted in the good pages of Leon's mental notes…

"I agree with Leon." Riku said as he enveloped an arm around Cloud's shoulders. "And you're quite right about what you said. We take pride in our interactions. Hopefully we can continue to amuse you, and perhaps you might be able to amuse us back equally someday." The silver haired man added with a wink, causing Cloud to give him a puzzled look before Riku suddenly turned to greet the returning Rinoa.

"Oh, hey Riku. Where's Sora?" she asked as she handed Axel his lunch and waved brightly at Roxas who finally took a seat at the table as well.

"He's home with a slight cold."

"Ah, poor guy. Hope he gets well soon." Rinoa said with a worried look before she took a seat on the other side of Axel and started munching on her tuna salad.

"I'm sure he'll be fine in a day or two. I'll tell him you said hi when I talk to him." Riku replied with a smile before he turned his gaze towards the male at his side that Leon's words were directed at.

"Cloud, why aren't you eating?"

All eyes fell upon the blond and he fidgeted a little under their gaze.

"I'm eh… just not really hungry." Cloud replied reluctantly.

"You should still try to eat something though." Rinoa agreed with the brunet as she stared worriedly at the blond. "You do look a bit pale. Are you feeling alright?" she asked as a frown spread over her face.

"I'm fine, thank you." The blond answered with a smile, but for some reason Leon felt it looked quite strained. "I'm usually not very hungry during lunch."

"Oh, alright. I guess we're all different… But you really should try and eat something here on forth, Cloud. You look a bit thin and lunch is quite important, you know." Rinoa chided in a kind manner and Cloud gave her an appreciative expression before looking a bit troubled. She could sure sound like Aerith when she wanted to and it both stung and was heart-warming at the same time…

"I know. Thank you for your concern. I will try my best." He assured and it seemed to calm the worried woman down a little bit but neither of the people seated at the table looked completely convinced or freed from their mild worry. As the woman fell silent though, Riku took his chance.

"So, I heard about the double date with you three and Rikku yesterday from Rinoa. Sounds like it went well, so what are you going to do Leon?" the silver haired male asked with twinkling eyes that seemed to shine with a light saying he knew more than he let on.

"A little blabbermouth, aren't you?" Leon laughed while giving the brunette woman a meaningful stare.

"What can I say…? I'm a woman, deal with it." Rinoa jested with a teasing smile.

"Not everyone is. Rikku for one didn't tell every soul she met after yesterday." Leon informed with a challenging smirk.

"And how do you know?" the woman questioned with a raised eyebrow while her smile remained.

"I happened to hear Tidus say he didn't know how it went for Cloud yesterday and I know Rikku and that Blitzball player is quite close. Meaning she at least didn't tell everyone she knows, compared to another female we know." The tall man replied with a knowing look, causing the woman to huff before flashing a grin.

"Okay, okay. But now tell us what you're going to do instead of trying to avoid the subject." She demanded with a laugh which earned herself some agreeing nods.

At the sentence Leon looked a bit apologetically at Cloud. "It's nothing personal, but I feel it's a bit early to decide." The brunet replied reluctantly but the blond just gave him an understanding look in return while the rest booed theatrically.

"Too early to decide for what?" Roxas suddenly asked and Rinoa gasped at Axel with overacted drama.

"What, your red-headed fellow hasn't told you about his and Riku's recent project yet?" the woman questioned with teasing disbelief and Roxas looked darkly at his fiery colour friend.

"It seems he forgot to tell me." The short blond mumbled and narrowed his eyes to thin slits. "You're not causing any problems for Sora's friends again, I hope..." he added warningly and Axel gave him an offended look.

"Why do you assume that I'm doing something bad." The poisonous green-eyed man grumbled in mild hurt.

"Because that's usually what you are doing and you just can't keep away from tricking and teasing people..." the short blond informed flatly and it caused Leon to snort laugh loudly before he tried to hide it behind a cough.

Axel shot a dirty glare at the brunet man. "You have something you want to say, _Squall_?" he growled before he was about to go on a rant about how annoying the tall man was. But before he was able to do so, Riku silenced the two.

"Anyway! Regardless of what we all think, I do think you need to decide soon. The Headmaster said he'd call you in soon to hear what your decision was and it didn't sound like he'd wait till the end of this week." The silver haired man warned before he took a bite off of his apple leisurely.

"What?" Leon said with a slightly incredulous look plastered upon his face.

Riku raised one elegant eyebrow at the other male. "You're surprised? You disappoint me Leon. Someone like you should understand that the Headmaster would want a quick start on this. This semester is soon over, after all, and I bet Mr. Sephiroth would want to see if this gives result or not before Christmas is here. Otherwise he'll need to do something else, so of course he won't wait for long. To be honest, I don't think it's a tough decision really." He said honestly but seriously before he beamed at Cloud. "What about you, young man? What do you think of this?"

"Well, I thought I was here so you could "evaluate" me to decide what you wanted to do... That was the impression Axel gave me, so I don't really think my opinion matters." The blond answered slowly while scratching his head nervously.

"Axel!" Rinoa shrieked. "What have you said to Cloud!" she asked him with a solid stare.

"What? I just told him the truth." The red-headed man replied coolly. "Leon is the one to do almost the entire job, so I figured we'd help him to find out quickly what kind of person Cloud was. I do think it's up to Leon, Cloud's opinion is pretty invalid. No offense."

"He's a human being, Axel!" Rinoa said with irritation. "Of course his opinion matters."

"I don't agree." The green eyed man replied firmly. "Cloud is the one getting help and Leon is the one doing the helping. To me it's all about what Leon thinks. And if he agrees to help to improve his own grades as well, I see no reason for it to be just of Cloud to deny the offer." He explained. "It makes perfect sense."

"It does, sure, when you look at the 'effort'. But you have to remember that this involves two human beings. When that is the case, you have to consider both peoples' feelings if they're going to do something together, which you seem to forget quite a lot." Rinoa explained with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I didn't forget; it's just that I frankly don't care because feelings in this are irrelevant." Axel stated calmly. "This is basically just business that both of them can gain something from and they'd be stupid to say no."

At the last statement Rinoa was about to protest, but Cloud mumbled something that made all of them go silent for a while.

"It's okay. I-... I do think he's right." The blond said softly and smiled reluctantly at Axel, whom suddenly beamed back at him. Cloud never ceased to amuse him and not once so far had he disappointed him. The male seemed a bit insecure and shy which was a bit sad on his account, but he was at the same time very smart and genuinely nice; a material that always was a lot of fun to 'work with'. And who didn't like obedient, cute little beings to order or manipulate around?

"Cloud, you don't have to agree with him. Don't mind whatever he said earlier; he talks a lot of crap most of the time." Rinoa assured, but the blond just shook his head softly.

"No, I do think he is right on this. So... If Leon is willing or wanting to, I wouldn't say no to have him as a tutor. I'd be an idiot to decline help when I really need it, and it'd be rude of me to deny him the chance to improve his grades if he wanted to." Cloud reasoned kindly, but despite the caring twinkle in his eyes and the small smile one could clearly see a heavy shade of worry and nervousness enveloping him.

Riku shook the blond encouragingly and the others beamed back at him, all except Leon whom looked a bit bothered.

"How could you say no after this, Leon." Rinoa said and grinned. "This is a perfect opportunity."

The brunet man sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair before he gazed at all of them. "I agree, I guess. But this is just all so sudden." He admitted. "I'm not sure this is a great idea." He added with a low mumble, almost as if he was afraid of the others' reactions to it. His worries were justified.

"Leon!" Axel grumbled and shot the obnoxious brunet a hard stare. "This really is a great way to improve your grades and opportunities like this don't come very often. Don't be an idiot. Cloud seems to be a nice fellow too, you're lucky."

"I know." Leon said and gave the blond a tiny nod saying he didn't mean to offend him or thought bad of him. "It's just... I don't know."

"Come on, there really is no reason for you to say no." Riku reasoned. "And if you say no you'll leave a lot of people in disappointment. Like Sora, me, Aerith-..."

But before the silver haired man was able to finish his sentence the speakers came on in the dining hall.

"_The Headmaster wants to see Mr. Leonheart and Mr. Strife at his office. Please make your way there at once."_

"It seems like the final toll of the bell has rung." Riku said amused while Leon let out a groan.

"Just great." The brunet sighed as he stood up and grabbed his bag. Cloud followed his example and gathered his own stuff before they started making their way out of the dining hall.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Axel bellowed after the brunet while Rinoa and Roxas wished them good luck. The blond waved goodbye to them in a bashful manner before he jogged up to Leon's side.

They walked in calm silence for a while but as they reached the empty second floor Cloud became a bit anxious. Leon appeared to be a nice guy, but at the moment he seemed to be thinking about something that made the aura around him quite intense. Just the mere air around the brunet demanded respect and his movements were collected and proud, just like a lion. This was exactly how Cloud had always thought of Leon when he was around him and walking beside him like this made him realize even more why people looked up to him and respected him so much, - why he liked him -. It was impossible not to with that presence and elegance, he just looked so fierce and cool. But no matter how impressive it was, it was now causing Cloud some trouble and he felt a bit nervous as he walked alongside the other. This was quite different from yesterday and he didn't know how to act around the other when he seemed so serious and thoughtful. Should he stay quiet until Leon decided to talk or should he try and be like yesterday? Though both of them felt almost impossible to pull off right now, he felt so nervous and unsure of what to do that he just wanted to run away...

In the end, Cloud slowly glanced at the taller man when he couldn't take the silence anymore. "Sorry to cause you trouble." He said with an apologetic look before he turned his face down again and began fiddling with the hem of his beige cardigan. Cloud felt a bit frustrated at his nervousness since they had acted so casually with each other yesterday, but Leon's current presence was so powerful he didn't know what to do with himself anymore. It was intimidating, yet so fascinating and almost alluring. He wanted to hide from it yet drown pleasantly in its intensity.

As the words lingered in the air Leon glanced at the other with strong eyes. But as his gaze fell upon Cloud's fidgeting frame he dropped his personal ponderings and his features softened. "This is hardly your fault." He said calmly and patted the blonds' head once before he could stop himself.

The shorter male seemed surprised at the action and tensed for a moment before he seemed to relax again. Slowly, intense blue eyes turned at fell upon the other. He gave a small smile as he looked at the brunet before he gazed out the window.

"It kind of is, I think." Cloud replied and let out a soft but somewhat bitter laugh. "If my grades were better you wouldn't have had to help me." He admitted grimly before he turned to stare at the floor below him with a frown.

Leon turned his icy eyes upon the other and studied Cloud's expression for a while. The frown was deep and concerned, but it still made him look so sweet to the point that Leon just wanted to ruffle his hair and jest it away. But the man seemed really troubled by the whole thing and he didn't want to risk ridiculing the other's feelings like the night prior, so he kept his ground. Instead he just nudged the other on his arm with a comforting smile.

"You shouldn't feel bad about it. If my grades had been better in certain subjects I wouldn't be here either, so if there is someone to blame; then we are equally much to blame. In the end this might turn out to help us both, so it really isn't anything to apologize for anyway." Leon reasoned with a grin before it turned into a frown of his own when Cloud yelped and hissed as their arms collided. "Hey, you okay?"

"Ye-yeah." Cloud replied before he bit his lip as he clutched his right arm where Leon's elbow had accidentally bumped into it.

The brunet raised an eyebrow at the weak reply. "You sure? Because you don't look ok. Are you hurt?" he asked as he gazed intently at the other. The shorter male was in obvious pain and his face hard turned slightly pale while a few drops of cold sweat could be seen on his forehead. Now when he looked closer he could also see that the other was limping very softly on his left leg and he felt the worried frown reappear.

"I guess I must have hit my arm when I fell yesterday." Cloud tried reluctantly while he looked the other way. He just couldn't face the taller man's intensive gaze as he told him the little lies...

"Fell? It must have been quite a fall for you to hurt both your right arm and left leg like that." The brunet stated in a mumbled as he continued to study the other. "You sure you're all right?" he asked again and this time he stopped in his tracks and turned the blond to face him by grabbing a hold of his shoulders.

Cloud visibly gulped as Leon's powerful eyes stared into his and he fidgeted again under the somewhat concerned gaze.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I managed to fall down the stairs yesterday but it should be all right if I just let it be for a while." The blond tried to assure as he ran a hand though his bright locks and let out a little strained laugh.

As the hand ran through the elegantly messy hair Leon thought he saw something that looked similar to a wound and he couldn't help but question Cloud's honesty. Of course the shorter male had no obligation or real reason to tell him anything, but it was bluntly obvious that he had not fallen down the stairs...

Suddenly he recalled the sight of the other's mother and he couldn't help but ponder over the way she had acted the other night. There was something that just didn't feel quite right, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was... nor did he feel that he had a right to question it. They weren't really friends and it wasn't in his place to judge Cloud's mother or the blond this early on.

Leon finally sighed and let go of the other's shoulders. "If you say so. I hope it'll get better soon." He replied before he started to walk towards the Headmaster's office again and Cloud quickly followed suit with an apologetic grin.

"Sorry for making you worry." The blond said with a tiny flush. "I'm a bit of a klutz." He admitted in mild embarrassment which made Leon laugh despite his prior thoughts and worries.

"It's quite all right. I guess you can't really help it." He replied honestly before an evil smirk spread over his lips as tease replaced his prior emotions. "And it just adds to your image as a pretty, sweet person, so I guess it's all good." He added and before he could even blink he saw Cloud tense with mild frustration.

"You can't let that word go, can you?" the blond questioned in annoyance as he gave the other a slightly sour look, his own emotions of feeling uncertain melting away as they fell into the interactions of yesterday.

"Nope." The brunet admitted with a big grin. "I think I'm going to start defining pretty by using you as a description for it." He explained matter-of-factly with devilish mirth soaring around the sentence like a hungry wolf.

Cloud let out a groan. "There is just no stopping you, it seems." The blond replied a bit bitterly and the brunet laughed out loud at that.

"Of course not, I am Leon." He replied confidently.

"Apparently you're Squall too." Cloud remarked as his curiosity took over his frustration. "Is that a nickname or something?" But the brunet visibly winced at the use of the name and Cloud tilted his head to the side in puzzlement. "Or perhaps not..." he added with a small smile.

"I'll... tell you about it sometime... Just not now, if it's all right?" Leon tried and he could hear his inner voice beg Cloud to let it go. To his luck the blond just nodded considerately before he stopped in front of a door that read '_Headmaster Sephiroth'_ and knocked on it twice.

"You may enter, both of you." A deep voice rang from behind the door and they both took a deep breath before they stepped inside.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

"You wanted to see us, Headmaster Sephiroth?" Leon said as he closed the door and Cloud could feel himself shiver under the powerful stare his Headmaster gave him. It was always so scrutinizing and all-knowing – like he could see right through him...

"That is correct." The tall, long haired Headmaster replied coolly as he folded his fingers together on the desk, his pen now abandoned and dead on the wooden surface beside the paper it had previously been scribbling on. The cold, intelligent eyes wandered over both of them for a silent moment before the respect-demanding voice resonated through the room once more. "It's good to see that both of you seem to be in reasonable health, or at least one of you." The silver haired man said and Cloud felt himself fidget again at the comment.

"Thank you. It's good to see Headmaster is well too." The brunet replied in good manner back and the man at the desk nodded in polite thanks before he glanced at Cloud who bowed sincerely.

" I'd like to speak to you two separately, so would you be so kind as to wait outside for a moment, Leon? I know you two have lunch and that it's drawing to its end so I will keep this short, but I feel this is rather urgent so I'd like to get this done with now. Is that alright with you two?"

"Of course." Leon replied and Cloud voiced his agreement while looking a bit worried at being asked for first.

Sephiroth bowed his head in thanks once before Leon curtly left the room with a soft click as the door closed behind him. Cloud gulped inwardly as the echo of the closing door faded into nothingness.

The tall man motioned towards the chair positioned in front of his desk with a graceful movement. "Please have a seat, Strife."

Cloud nodded and managed to stiffly take his seat in the way too big chair in front of him. He then hastily placed his black bag in his lap like a puppy while anxiously looking at anything but the Headmaster that was now just inches opposite of him. None of them said anything for a while and the silence in the room was slowly driving him insane. Cloud could swear he'd go deaf from the way too loud silence...

The Headmaster did nothing where he sat, he just continued to gaze at him with his powerful icy eyes and Cloud slowly got the creeping suspicion that Sephiroth was either testing him or trying to figure something out. Both way, none of it was to his liking and he felt himself fidget some more under the heavy gaze that continued to envelope him. Weren't they in a hurry anyway...?

But the clock just continued to move ahead and after a while Cloud felt himself unable to keep his eyes away from the tall man any longer despite his nervousness. His curiosity got the better of him and now he felt the need to see what the other man was doing in the heavy silence.

As soon as he looked up he was met with a very caring, yet worried stare and there was something akin to pain in those fierce eyes.

"You don't look too well, Cloud." The silver haired man finally said as he continued to look at him with eyes of concern and Cloud once again found himself unable to meet those powerful eyes. It had always been like this, and especially more so after the accident. The man was very kind, but there was something about him that made Cloud feel so inferior that he didn't think he deserved to even breathe the same air as the other man...

"There is no need for the Headmaster to worry himself over a mediocre student like me. I'm just feeling a bit sick; I will get better in no time. Sorry to make you worry." The blond replied in a way that made it sound like a rehearsed line, which it in a way was...

The other man sighed and finally averted his eyes to look at something else. This time he gazed out the window to his left. "How many times have I told you to call me Sephiroth, Cloud?" he asked and his eyes looked a bit tired when he said it. For a moment Cloud felt a bit bad about his manners, but this was the only way he knew how to behave.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and started to fiddle with his bag. This time the keychain in the shape of a wolf became his victim and Sephiroth looked at it for a moment before a sad smile spread over his pale lips as he remembered someone dear to him.

"It's okay, Cloud. It just pains me a bit that my best friend's son can't call me by my name, the person who is also his Godfather." The Headmaster informed and Cloud grimaced from the guilt he felt. He knew how much Sephiroth took it personally to not be called by his name, but he couldn't help it. He was his Headmaster, and his father was dead so there wasn't really anything tying them together anymore in his eyes. His father had been the tie and now he was gone...

"I'm sorry. I appreciate all that you have done for me, my mother and what you did for my father. But I'm now a student of this school and you're my Headmaster, it doesn't feel right to call you by your name... It feels... disrespectful and unprofessional." Cloud admitted and bit his lower lip as he dared a peak at his godfather whom he loved dearly, but respected so much to the point that he was almost always nervous around him.

As their eyes met Sephiroth gave him a serious look. "I may be your Headmaster and I understand where you're coming from with your arguments, but I will _always_ be your godfather. There is no reason for you to act so distant when we're alone. I can see you're not doing well, both on your appearance and on your grades and I want you to be able to feel comfortable coming to me for help as well. You were always such a sweet child who always came crying to me for help with whatnot and I love you like my own son. That's why it really pains me to see you like this and seeing that you won't allow me to be there for you..." the man explained and Cloud felt himself almost choke on his own breaths. "I know your father's death was hard on us all, but I know it struck your mother the hardest so I know you won't talk with your mother about you own sorrows because you don't want to hurt her more. I also know your relationship with Aerith Gainsborough didn't quite work out and it's left you a bit shattered, it showed greatly on your grades-..."

"How... how do you know?" Cloud managed to choke out while trying to hold back the pain he felt at the mentioning of all that kept him awake at nights. Or well, most of it so far...

"Rumours spread pretty fast in a school and even the Headmaster will hear most of it even if I try not to get involved in it. I also talk to your mother quite frequently still." Sephiroth continued and at the mentioning of his mother Cloud felt himself freeze, something that the silver haired man did not miss and he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Which brings me to one of the reasons that I called you here; how is your situation at home?" he asked and Cloud felt all air leave him.

"W-why do you ask?" the blond managed to force out while he tried frantically to get his lungs to start working again. Why, why did his godfather ask him that of all things? Did he know...?

The tension in the young male was quite obvious and Sephiroth felt himself grow more suspicious than he had been before.

"I ask because your mother told me she was worried about your health a couple of month's back, just after your father died. She said you had trouble eating and that you kept to yourself as soon as you were home and didn't really want to talk to her. I ask because these last couple of months I haven't been able to get a hold of her and I see you quite frequently sitting in the school's library until it close at eight o'clock. I'm also worried you're not eating alright because you look way too pale and undernourished and your grades are steadily dropping while your relationships sound strained – I can't, however, comment too much about that since I don't know more than I see and hear - . Is there anything you'd like to tell me or that you'd want to talk about?" Sephiroth finished with a caring and worried expression etched over his whole frame and Cloud felt ready to tell him everything, right there and now. But he couldn't, wouldn't. He just couldn't talk about his mother's alcohol problems, about her abuse and about his hate towards food and the loneliness he felt every day. All the self-hate...

Despite wanting to keep a distance to his godfather Cloud loved him dearly and that was why he would not break now. He would not load his problems onto someone who had been so kind to him as Sephiroth had, and still was. It wouldn't be fair and he knew Sephiroth himself was still mourning his father's death quite heavily...

"No, there's nothing in particular." He finally replied and he found his eyes once again wander to the floor. "I've had this obnoxious cold for a few weeks now so that's probably why I look a bit pale... and my mother has always had a too absurd view on the amount of food I need to eat, you know that." Cloud continued with a faked laugh. "As for being here late in the evening;... I just like reading books and it's a good place to study in. It's calm and quiet..."

As Cloud drifted into silence Sephiroth felt himself shake his head.

His godchild really did underestimate his abilities... Did Cloud really think he'd buy those excuses after all he said he knew? It was a bit naive and unrealistic, but that was also what he loved about his godchild – he was a bit silly and naive to the point of making him very endearing - . But it was most frustrating to know something was terribly wrong and having your almost-own-child lie to you while you could do nothing about it. Couldn't help, couldn't understand, and wasn't allowed to be there for support...

"If that's how it is, I'm glad to hear it isn't anything more sever." Sephiroth said with a strained smile. "Though as your Headmaster I do feel I am allowed to help you whether you want me to or not, since you're my student. So I took a look at your grades and while I was at it your P.E teacher Paine came to talk to me. She was concerned about a fellow classmate of yours, Leon, whom she felt should have a chance to improve his grades. Apparently she felt he worked hard but never really managed to get to where he should be. As we were discussing options a student suddenly came running in here with a proposal about a student tutoring another student and we realized it would be a golden opportunity to help two people in one go. That's why we allowed the idea of Mr. Leonheart to tutor you and that is the second reason I called you here today. I want to know how you feel about this. Are you interested in it?"

Cloud felt relived. Finally they were leaving the ground which was his private issues to a more school related subject. This he wouldn't have to lie about... that much. It was a great opportunity to improve his grades, but of course it would probably also cause him problems at home and with his private life, though there was no way he'd mention that...

"I have no objections to it, if Leon agrees. It's a good chance for both of us to improve our grades." The blond replied calmly and the Headmaster nodded.

"I'm glad you see it that way." The silver haired man admitted before he released a sigh and smiled softly. "Everything is good then. If Leon agrees to this then your tutoring will begin on Monday. Now could you please let Mr. Leonheart in? I think it's time I spoke to him before your lunch is over." He added and Cloud swiftly stood up and bowed before he walked heavily towards the door.

Even though he was tremendously relieved to get away from his godfather's scrutinizing and all-seeing eyes he still felt sad about leaving his side. He had grown up beside the man and he had always been a wonderful support for the family and Cloud's best friend when he had been young and lonely. Sephiroth had been his pillar, his second father and his helping hand, yet here he now was, lying his teeth out before walking away without telling him anything. When it came down to it he was a horrible godchild, but he'd rather suffer than make Sephiroth worry over him. It was the only way he could pay him back for the great times he'd given him as a child...

As he reached the door he grabbed a hold on the door knob, but before he turned it and walked outside he looked towards the Headmaster with a grateful and warm smile.

"Thank you, Sephiroth." The blond mumbled lowly but sincerely and the silver haired man beamed back at him despite still feeling worried for his friend's son. As the blond disappeared through the door the Headmaster mumbled something to himself with a slightly bittersweet smile before the brunet entered the room.

" _Thank you' for what, silly child? You haven't allowed me to help you with anything yet..."_

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

"Cloud!" Aerith beamed as she saw the blond man exiting his classroom just as she was on her way over to him. The man gave a tiny wave at her with a small smile and she felt her feet increase their pace until she was at his side. "Are you up to anything now?" she asked with cheerful anticipation as she took a hold of his hand. She fleetingly noted in worry how cold and thin it felt compared to before, but she quickly forgot it when the man withdrew it and looked at her with slightly bothered eyes.

"I don't think so. I'm probably just going to read some at the library." The blond replied reluctantly as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket that he had just put on.

"The library? Then why are you putting on your jacket?" the brunette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just a bit cold." Cloud replied flatly before he realized how he sounded and gave her an apologetic look.

"Cold?" the brunette questioned and looked him over. "It's boiling in here. Are you sure you are all right?" she asked before giving him a worried expression. "You look a bit pale."

"I'm _fine_." Cloud reassured with suppressed annoyance before he looked away when he, again, realized how he had sounded. But he just couldn't help it; just having the girl around him drove his emotions into havoc and he didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to hold her yet he hated her for what she unconsciously put him through every day with acting like everything was just fine...

The woman, however, did not look convinced and not at all ready to back down. "You don't look fine to me." She said sternly and gave him a solid stare showing she did not accept his answer.

"Well, I am." Cloud bit back through clenched teeth while resisting the urge to give her an annoyed glare. Instead he just looked out the window and desperately wished to just walk away. He just didn't know how much more of her concern he could handle in the state he was in at the moment. She meant well but all it did was hurt him. Her sweetness was like sweet poison and even if he craved it like an idiot he still resented it for the side effects it had on him.

"You really think that I'll buy that after having been your partner for half a year?" Aerith questioned unyieldingly, but despite her stubbornness and persistence her voice still bore sincere worry and an immeasurable amount of love for the man in front of her. "Let me help you. I'm here for you." She added and it was impossible to miss her unconditional affection.

And that was most likely why Cloud suddenly felt himself snap.

"Can you please stop that." He heard himself hiss as he continued to glare heatedly at the floor below him, his hands curling into trembling fists of frustration and hurt.

"Stop with what?" the brunette asked in puzzlement and her eyes softened slightly when she saw the blond bangs trying to hide shaken blue orbs. She didn't understand what he meant, but she could clearly see he was troubled and it was enough to calm her down a bit.

"_This_." Cloud growled in agony as he withdrew his hand that she was once again reaching after. He hadn't even realized he had taken them out of his pockets...

"I'm just trying to help. I'm worried about you." The Flower Lady said and gave him another confused look. Clearly she had no idea what he was talking about and it drove Cloud over the edge.

"Well, you're not helping!" Cloud replied loudly as he stared her straight in the eyes this time. "I can't take this anymore..." he added tiredly with a scowl as his temper made a complete one-eighty and instead of angry he just looked worn out and shaken.

The woman just continued to stare at him with a look of puzzlement while her eyes looked sick with worry. Even if she didn't understand what he was talking about or what was wrong with him, she could still clearly see something serious was up with her ex. He had acted a bit strange ever since they broke up and it just seemed to get worse, together with his continued weight loss and common mood swings, something he never had a problem with before.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me." She reasoned slowly in a manner that made it sound like she was talking to a scared animal.

At the comment, Cloud snapped his eyes back into her and he looked more frustrated than he'd ever looked before. "But I don't _want_ your help, can't you understand that?" he replied in a desperate and wounded voice that took Aerith by surprise.

"I don't really understand..." She replied with shocked eyes while she tried to grasp the meaning of what he had just said.

"Can't you see?" Cloud questioned with what looked like desperation in his eyes. "I don't want your help – I can't handle getting help from you -."

At the information Aerith looked a bit taken aback and hurt, but she quickly covered it with something akin to irritation. "And why not?" she asked stiffly. "Because I'm not good enough for you anymore?" the brunette finally questioned as she crossed her arms and gave the man a solid stare. She didn't mind if that was how Cloud felt, there was no helping it, but at least he could have told her sooner that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore...

But as she stood there waiting for an angry explanation about how annoying she was and how little he wanted to do with her; an unexpected reply came.

"No." Was the soft, yet powerful word that Cloud voiced and she stared wide eyed at him in surprise. "It's because of the opposite; I still have feelings for you and seeing you acting the same way around me now as when we were together is suffocating me. I want to hold you, comfort you in the manner only your partner is allowed to yet I can't anymore. I see you, smell you, hear you, but I can't hold you and it tears me apart inside... I can't stand being so near you yet so far away. It's like a glass wall is separating us and all I can do is watch you on a distance while knowing I desire more. I can't take it..." he blond mumbled and looked down in an attempt to hide his eyes and hopefully his emotions under his.

Aerith stood there as if frozen on the spot. She knew he probably still bore some feelings for her, but she didn't think it was still this strong. After all, she had broken up with him for a reason, and mostly for the blonde's own sake...

"Cloud I-..." but before she could finish the sentence the male cut her off with a 'sorry' and a 'see you' before he rapidly jogged away from her down the hall, leaving the female feeling even more worried and lost now than she had been before.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

Cloud felt bad, really bad about leaving his ex like that but he just couldn't stand it anymore. As they had stood there he had found himself having a harder and harder time to breathe and he knew he desperately needed some distance from her or he'd suffocate. To get all those feelings out of him and into to open had felt great, yet it left him with a bitter after taste and he felt a bit bad for having said them in such a manner. But in the end he knew he couldn't have stayed quiet for much longer and that the feelings were true. In the end she needed to know about them, but he still felt bad about it and hoped she was ok. She didn't deserve to feel down or awful...

The bitter truth though, was that it was almost shocking and a bit depressing to realize that she made him so stressed that he had trouble breathing despite the fact that they still both cared for each other... Was she the one acting wrong, or was there something seriously messed up with him that made him like this?

The blond sighed and ran a hand through his hair while he tried to steady his breathing once more. Darn did he feel tired... With a bit of luck he would manage to find a nice, calm place to sit down at for a bit. Hopefully that would help him to recover a little from all the stress he felt before he had to make his way home. All he wanted right now was to get to his empty, silent room and rest... Or that wasn't quite right.

Leon. He wanted to talk to Leon about this. It didn't matter that he was as close to Tidus like a brother or that Sora was always there for him, right now he just felt the urge to talk to Leon no matter how absurd or odd the feeling was. But in the end he knew he couldn't. They didn't know each other that well and he didn't have the right, or the want, to bother the other with his personal problems.

But as he reached the exit to the school ground two quite familiar males bounced into him.

"Cloud, perfect timing!" Axel chirped before flashing a dazzling smile while his companion Leon just nodded in a greeting with a smile as hard to see and transparent as a ghost. He wasn't even actually sure that he had seen it or if it had just been his own imagination.

'Speak of the devil.' The blond thought a bit bitterly as he greeted them in return. Perhaps one should be careful with what they wish for...

"Are you busy right now?" the tall, red-headed male continued and Cloud reluctantly shook his head.

"Not really, I guess. I was just heading home." He replied with a small shrug and Leon looked him over wearily.

"Are you not feeling alright? Does your injuries still hurt?" the brunet asked with a frown and Cloud felt the need to look anywhere else but at the taller man in front of him.

"Ah, no, they're okay. I'm just... not feeling too great." The blond informed and scratched his arm in a small, anxious manner.

"Then you shouldn't ask, Axel." Leon reasoned, which caused the short blond to look at the two with an intrigued, but slightly apprehensive look.

The red-head just huffed lightly. "Of course I will ask! I want him there." The green eyed male reasoned in a manner that showed he thought he stated the obvious. "He can just go home and rest for a bit before joining us if that's the case."

"You really shouldn't push your will down other peoples' throats..." the brunet groaned before giving the blond and apologetic smile. "Please ignore him." He added but the shortest man just waved a hand and looked at them curiously.

"Ask me what?" Cloud found himself ask despite knowing better. For some reason he was just dying to know what they wanted, even if he had just wanted to go home a few seconds earlier.

"Well, it's more of a demand actually. You know me." Axel jested with a grin. "But I wanted to tell you that I'd like to see you at my house later this evening. I'm having a gaming night and it'd be great to have you there so we can get to know you a little more. Most of the other people from my group and some that you know a little will be there too." He explained and he could see the blonde's eyes lit up a little at the word 'gaming'.

"Of course you don't have to come if you're not feeling well." Leon added and gave his green eyed friend a glare. "I'll take care of this lunatic for you."

Cloud stayed silent for a moment while he contemplated his options. Either he could go home and rest for a bit in his lonely room while dealing with his mother for hours, _or_ he could go and spend some time with a group of people he so far liked quite a lot, not to mention he'd get to talk to Leon... In the end, the decision was obvious, really.

"I'd really like to come, if it's alright." He replied with a smile.

At the answer Axel flashed the brunet a triumphant grin. "Didn't I tell you." He said victoriously.

"You did..." Leon sighed in mild defeated before he looked at Cloud with a bit of concern. "Are you sure it's okay for you to come. I must say you don't look to be in an all too great shape and Axel's get-togethers are quite lively. You sure you can handle it?"

"I'm sure." The blond reassured with a soft smile and with that Axel handed him a napkin with a scribble on it that looked like a map.

"It's set then! Everything you need to know is written on this. Now go home and rest up before a night filled with awesomeness begins. Got it memorized?" Axel bellowed enthusiastically before he dramatically strolled off back into the school, dragging the brunet with him. "See you later then, Cloud." He ended and Leon managed to wave a goodbye before the red-head had dragged him inside the building again.

"Bye." Cloud replied with a snicker as he watched the mighty lion being pulled away by a fierce fox. Now that was an image he was sure he wouldn't get to see every day...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Alert eyes.

A deep intake of air.

A gulp.

Then, as if to finally quell his raging fear of what lied behind the wooden object, Cloud finally reached out a slightly shaking hand and opened the door. His footsteps were heavy and reluctant while deep blue eyes were alert and wide as he stepped inside. As the door closed the blond scanned the hallway and what little he could see of the rest of the place, the place he called his home. Despite the name it gave a bitter taste. He had grown up here with many lovely memories, but for the latter part of his existence his memories seemed to blur out into nothing more than pictures and emotions he'd rather just forget...

Suddenly the bag felt very heavy and his pounding headache returned with an even more fierce power, bringing along a desire and an intense longing for his room. Deciding that Axel's suggestion of rest before coming over was a good idea set Cloud into motion again and he put his bag down, the blond realizing what a heavy weight it was before he slowly made his way towards the stairs.

"Cloud, sweetie, are you okay?" Someone suddenly called before he had managed to reach the first step of stairs and the blond felt himself tense a little at the unexpected and unwanted presence of his mother. He loved her, but it was hard to deal with the constant worry of what "state" she would be in every time he got home and frankly he'd rather prefer to be alone. Usually it was easier on his heart...

"Yes mum, I'm just a bit tired." He replied before he turned around and gave her a small smile. "I just need to rest for a bit. I'm going to a friend's place later but I should be fine if I rest up a little."

The woman gave her son a contemplating look before she swiftly and elegantly moved to stand beside him with a hand connecting with the surface of Cloud's forehead in such speed he hadn't realized she had even moved.

"Yes, you are a bit warm." She informed in agreement before she affectionately ran her hand over his head and messy blond locks of hair. The passionate brown eyes then locked onto her son's and she gazed and him with sincere worry and love. "Go and rest up while I prepare dinner. You need to eat something before you're going anywhere, especially if you're not feeling too good. I don't want you to get sick. It's a nasty time of the year to get a cold and I don't want you to suffer from anything bad. You've looked kind of worn out and frail these last few months and a cold upon that would just make me worrying sick. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." She continued with an expression so caring it made Cloud cry inside.

It was one of those days... One of the days that really threw him inside out both emotionally and mentally. He really despised her drunken days, but the days where she was her usual self were still the absolute worst. They always reminded him so painfully clearly why he loved his mother so deeply and at the same time those days were laughing him in the face, mocking him for the days where his mother was far from her usual self. Of the days where he hated himself incredibly much for questioning his love for his mother yet hating her for what she was doing to herself and in the end to him as well.

"Thank you, mum. I'll cook you something nice next week." The blond replied with a warm yet strained smile. Oh how it hurt to see her affectionate face and hear her warm, caring voice.

"You certainly have your father's cooking skills. I'll look forward to it." The woman answered with a wide smile filled with anticipation and love. "And you really got your father's looks, too." She then added as she ran another hand over his head while something like pain and affection flashed in her eyes.

Cloud just stood there as the words washed warmly over him like a nice summer day. The feelings that awoke every time she said he was very similar to his father were so incredibly pleasant and almost honouring to hear. He was very proud of his father and to hear he was like him was one of the most flattering things, but at the same time it was also what caused his mother to despise him during her bad days...

"Thanks mum. I'll make one of your favourites." He promised. But instead of the smile in return as he had anticipated, she instead just frowned mildly. "What is it?" he asked in puzzlement before he hissed in pain as her fingers scraped the wounded spot on his head. Crap...

"What is this?" she asked as she studied it some more with motherly concern.

"Nothing. I just fell during P.E." Cloud quickly answered before he started to walk up the stairs.

"It didn't look like nothing." His mum stated and he turned around with another smile plastered forcefully onto his lips while pictures of the cause of the injury flashed before his mind's eye.

"I mean it mum, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He tried to assure her and she sighed thoughtfully.

Her expression then changed and she looked almost shocked. "You're not being bullied, are you?" she questioned with anger and worry at the thought.

Cloud bitterly thought that perhaps it could be called as a kind of bullying, but there was no way he'd tell her that, or who did it... When it came down to it he felt he could handle anything as long as she was alright and happy. He felt that he sadly couldn't do much for his mourning mother, but he'd do what he could do and this was one of those things. It didn't matter even if it was at the cost of his own sanity...

"Don't be silly. Who'd bully someone you've raised so lovingly? I'm just a bit clumsy, like dad. Don't worry about it." He reasoned with a grin before he disappeared up the stairs while his mother gave a reluctant sigh of agreement and a comment about him coming to her if anything came up.

How he wished she could help him...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

As he stepped off the bus Cloud found himself unable to do anything else but stare. When he thought about it; gawking might have been a more fitting description of how he looked, but he couldn't help it. Axel's house was really impressive and much bigger than he'd expected...

"Quite something isn't it? A full two-and-a-half floors for a house in these areas are pretty rare." Someone suddenly said from behind him and as he turned he saw it was Riku. "Glad to see you came." The male then added and smiled as he walked up to the blonde's side.

"Heya Riku." Cloud greeted with a mirrored look of the other man's kind expression. "It sure is impressive." He then added in agreement before he gave the other a mildly puzzled look. "I thought you were going to be at Sora's today."

"I was supposed to, yes, and I was. Walked by there earlier to see how he was and I figured I'd help him a bit with his math if he was well enough. But when he heard about me skipping this he ran me off like a maniac and said I wasn't welcomed there again until I had been here with all of you and had had a good time. He said something like that it would be good for all of us to hang out more like this and that he was thrilled to hear you would be here. So I didn't have much of a choice, in the end." The tall man replied with a tint of amusement in his voice. "So it's great to see you here."

"I have to admit I'm a bit nervous about this, but at the same time I'm looking forward to it." Cloud answered honestly, something that caused the other to grin wickedly. "I feel bad for making Sora think about me in when he's sick, too."

"Oh, don't worry about him. First of all he wouldn't want you to and secondly: that's just the way he is. As for being nervous about hanging out with us I don't think you need to worry. You'll fit right in, if not today then eventually, you'll see." Riku informed mischievously in such a manner that the blond was certain the man knew more than he'd let on.

The words of half a promise, half a tease lingered in the air and as they came to silence, the front door opened.

"Welcome gentlemen. How kind of you to join us!" someone greeted them enthusiastically and in the doorway stood the man himself, Axel. "Perfect timing, the others just arrived a few minutes ago." He added and waved for them to get inside.

Both males at the entrance to the property nodded and made their way inside. As they passed the huge wooden door Cloud felt himself gawk once more at the beautifully decorated inside of the house. The hall was grand and bright, decorated with things that made the blond feel like he was in a fantasy tale.

"Wow." He heard himself mumble as he slowly undressed himself from the outdoor garments. It really was a remarkable place and even though he had heard rumours at school about the red-headed man's house being something special, he still hadn't imagined it to be something like _this_. Calling it a small castle would be to exaggerate, but it certainly was big compared to the houses he'd been in.

"It doesn't take much to impress you, does it?" Axel questioned and Cloud spun around to find the man smirking at him in amusement. For some reason it caused the blond to blush and he felt mildly embarrassed at realizing how lame he must have sounded.

"Sorry." He apologized. "It's just... quite something." Cloud mumbled before giving a slightly nervous smile out of self-consciousness.

"Don't worry about it." Axel replied casually with a wave of his hand. "I was just messing with ya. Can't help myself." He admitted with an odd and suspicious twinkle in his eyes. Somehow it made Cloud think of another brown haired man but he let it go when Axel motioned for them to follow him upstairs where the others were waiting.

They arrived at what looked like the living room and once again the blond was surprised. He had expected the people from Axel's closest group and perhaps someone more, but no matter how he looked at it there were still so many people...

"We figured 'the more the merrier'." Axel said airily as if reading his mind and Rinoa grinned at him from the other side of the room in what looked like agreement.

"Cloud!" he then heard someone chirp and he saw Rikku approaching him in a bouncy manner. She looked quite happy but if it was because he was there or if something else was the cause, he didn't know.

"Hi, Rikku." The blond greeted sincerely before his eyes fell upon a tall brunet sitting beside Rinoa at the corner and he felt himself become very self-conscious again. Why was it that every time he saw Leon he felt himself get nervous and insecure, yet when they started to actually talk it usually felt very natural? Was he really that messed up or was Leon's presence really that impressive and powerful?

"Come join our team." The blonde girl then suddenly exclaimed cheerfully before she tugged him over to the corner where the two people he'd had a double date with earlier were positioned. As his eyes met with the icy ones of the other man a small blush crept over his cheek again and he gave a forced smile filled with uneasiness. The brunet returned the smile but his was confident and neutral compared to Cloud's own wreck of emotions.

"Hey Cloud, it's so much fun to have you here. I'm so glad you could come." Rinoa greeted warmly before she nudged the tall man beside her with a teasing smirk. "I'm sure we can use the backup, someone has to cover for Leon's lack of skills."

The man just huffed with mocking nonchalance. "I'm not one to brag, but I do feel I'm the most experienced with these kinds of things. I might not have played it in a while but it doesn't change the fact it's been one of my favourite games for some years now."

"Yeah, yeah." The brunette girl laughed with a wave of her hand, earning a small giggle from the blonde female at her side. "He likes to believe that." Rinoa then winked at Cloud and he forced a smile out of lack of knowing what to say. He didn't even know what they were talking about.

"Hey, don't go siding up against me Cloud!" Leon then suddenly exclaimed with faked hurt as he looked at the blond. "I thought you were on my side."

"I-... well-..." Cloud began, but he fell silent as the girls' turned to look at him with calculating eyes.

"You better answer wisely." Rikku warned with a small glimmer in her eyes and Rinoa nodded seriously, but before Cloud had managed to answer the girls burst out laughing softly.

"We're just kidding, of course. No need to look so pressured, Cloud." Rinoa then informed with an amused grin. "It's quite alright if you want to side with Leon." She then added with a wink. "We do prefer girl power, after all."

"And you still considered Cloud?" Leon questioned with a smirk.

The brunette just smiled innocently while Rikku looked like a naughty bunny. "Let's just say Cloud is a special exception." Rinoa finally replied with a mischievous snicker, causing Cloud to huff lightly.

"Why thank you." The blond replied with mild hurt tinting his words.

"You're welcome." The girls chirped guiltlessly in a chorus with innocent smiles.

"I guess I can't blame them." Leon then remarked out of the blue and Cloud felt himself unconsciously shoot the other man with an annoyed glare. He airily noted how he wished for the "shot" to be real, or at least physically affect the other.

"Not you again too." Cloud groaned and gave the other an uneasy look. But despite not liking where the conversation had headed to or the words used for him, he still felt more at ease now. It felt like he was now starting to stand on a ground he knew again and it was comforting in a way, despite the fact that the subject was a bit sensitive to him. "Though, what are we really talking about? I don't even know what it is that I'm actually siding with Leon about." The blond then admitted in puzzlement and the others laughed warmly.

"Oh, sorry. We thought Axel had told you the plans earlier." Rikku apologized kindly while Rinoa looked a bit surprised.

"You didn't know the plans and you still came on Axel's request? Wow... must be a first." The brunette female mumbled in slight amazement.

At the comment Cloud just looked at her in bewilderment.

"No one does anything Axel asks before knowing exactly _what_. Otherwise you never know what you'll end up doing or seeing and it's a risk none of us would take." Rikku explained with an exaggerated mysterious voice.

"Really?" Cloud asked in shock. He had heard the rumours about Axel and despite still fearing the male a little he still didn't understand the strong mistrust they seemed to have for him. He seemed nice. Odd, but nice.

"He likes to test and trick people. You'll understand someday." Leon informed with a slightly bitter look and it was obvious he'd had some bad memories related to it all.

"Anyway. We're going to play SuperSmash Bros Melee on the Game Cube." Rinoa explained and Cloud's eyes immediately lit up with surprise and anticipation. He didn't know what he had expected, but this was certainly not one of the plausible things he'd gone through in his head...

The blonde female eyed him curiously before her eyes sparkled with mirth. "You look like you know what we're talking about." She said in amusement and Leon turned intrigued eyes onto Cloud as well.

"To be honest, I love that game." The blond man admitted a bit shyly. It was the first time he was among people that seemed to enjoy consol games so he wasn't sure how much he could reveal about his gaming interest without being called a nerd in the negative manner.

"So you're a bit of a nerd?" Rikku inquired and Cloud felt himself fidget a bit under their curious stares and the unwanted question. Even Leon gazed at him with astounded eyes.

"You don't have to look so defensive. We all here enjoy games, but some are bigger nerds than others. All of us have at least one gaming-nerd as a close friend though." Rinoa assured kindly, causing the blond male to release a heavy sigh that he hadn't even realized he was holding.

"I take that as a yes then." Rikku commented to the sigh with a big grin and Cloud offered a honest smile.

"Awesome! That means our team might win this time!" Rinoa chirped with glee. "Aren't you happy Leon?" she asked with another teasing nudge.

"Tremendously so." The man replied and Cloud looked and the girls with mild curiosity.

"We almost never win." Rikku explained with a silly grin. "Leon is quite the player, but Rinoa and I just aren't too awesome with quick fighter games. Leon is a bit bitter that we have to drag him down with us." She added with a laugh.

"I bet he's thrilled to have a new, good player joining our ranks." Rinoa said in amusement and gave the man a knowing look.

"I never said I was good though." Cloud replied reluctantly but the girls just waved it off.

"Modesty is always nice but it's not needed here. This is war." Rinoa informed before an energetic roar from Axel filled the room, followed short with cheers from his team mates Roxas,Riku and a guy he thought was named Demyx from Aerith's class.

"Alright then. Let's start this!" Axel bellowed and motioned for all of them to gather round him. "As you all know this is a serious battle where only the worthy will win. Most of you may have noticed that Sora is absent today and that we have a new player with us whom has taken his place for now. We've changed around a little this time so that our new player, Cloud, could be able to play with the people he has chatted with the most so we moved Demyx today for that purpose. Demyx, you better not let my team down!" the fiery red-head warned with a big grin and the dusty blond man posed victoriously in reply. "Looks promising. So now let's get down to it, people! First up we'll have the ladies of Team Leon fighting against me and Roxas. Let the best team win – Us!" he added with a teasing smirk and the girls booed mockingly before grabbing their hand controllers.

"Bring it!" Rinoa challenged and the battle began.

Axel started off strongly with his Mr Fox and managed to knock out each of the girls once but Rikku got her revenge with knocking out the red-head twice in a row with Samus. Meanwhile Roxas and Rinoa seemed to be dancing with their dodges and shields on the other side of the field but Rinoa seemed to have the slightly upper hand with her Zelda against the blonde's Pikachu. The tension was heavy and even though the girls hadn't played this for quite some time, according to Demyx, they still put up an interesting fight. In the end however, they lost as Roxas knocked out the only remaining girl and her Samus.

"Let's see if Rinoa can pull it off more aggressively now with her main character." Demyx then said as the second round was about to begin and Cloud looked curiously at the screen. Rinoa had switched to Ice Climbers...

"She's quite skilled with those even though she hardly plays and with them being one of the harder characters to learn how to play." Leon mused from the other side of Cloud and Demyx nodded in agreement.

"She's got quite the gene for fighters, but I have to day I kind of like Rikku's play style more." Demyx admitted with a silly grin before he turned interested eyes away from the screen and onto the blond man next to him. "So do you play a lot, Cloud?"

The shorter man gave a small smile and scratched the back of his head in mild embarrassment. "I used to, but I rarely have anyone to play with so... well, I haven't played it for a while now." He admitted and Leon gave him a slightly confused look. It looked like he was about to ask something but before he was able to a loud roar of cheers emitted from the ones around them and they looked back at the screen.

Apparently Rikku had managed to knock out Roxas' Pikachu and take his last two lives without much effort and Rinoa was gleefully happy as she cheered her team mate on. But despite Axel being left as one against two he still managed to pull some crazy stunts with Mr Fox and in the end he out skilled them quite heavily and won. He claimed enthusiastically that the source of his victory was his love and revenge driven emotions for Roxas's death. The blond just replied with whacking the fiery, green eyed man over the head while the rest snickered in amusement.

"Let's enjoy our fight no matter how it ends." Demyx then said with a grin as he extended a hand to Cloud. The blond took the offered hand and smiled widely back before Axel announced the next combatants.

"So now it's time for our newcomer to show what he's got." Axel announced dramatically and everyone cheered encouragingly, except for Leon. The brunet seemed a bit too serious to go into cheering-mode so instead he settled with offering a supportive smile and Cloud returned it gratefully. "So in this round we have Mr School's Straight A's Riku with his chosen characters Captain Falcon and Roy while the Music Ace Demyx is playing the roll-bombing Jigglypuff. On the challenging team we have the Mysterious and silent Leon on his equally silent character Link and the newcomer Cloud on-... Sorry, which character are you playing, Cloud?" Axel suddenly asked and the blond flushed a little as he realized that none of the others so far seemed to had appreciated his favourite character. But he braced himself and told them anyway because he liked his character too much to lie about it and play someone else.

Silence followed.

Then Leon burst out laughing madly and the others joined in shortly after that.

"What?" Cloud huffed with a small pout. "Demyx plays Jigglypuff..."

"Well, it's Demyx, the man is an oddball and Jigglypuff sings so he's bound to play it solely because of that. But you... Kirby? Seriously?" Axel snickered in amusement.

"Kirby isn't even that great." Roxas stated with equal amusement and Cloud's pout deepened.

"There's nothing wrong with Kirby." The blond mumbled as he tried to defend his childhood and SuperSmash hero. "He can do quite a lot and if you time his things right, as with so many other characters, you can have great use of most of his abilities."

"Well, even if you don't agree you have to admit that Kirby fits the man like a charm though." Leon suddenly exclaimed with a laugh that took most of them by surprise even though they had known the man for years. "I mean, Kirby is fluffy and cute while carrying a deadly yet not-too-effective-hammer and is a bit of an underdog. Just like this blond here." Leon reasoned before he teasingly added. "And it's a he while looking way too sweet."

The others snickered in joined amusement but at the same time they shot surprised glances at each other. None of them had really heard Leon talk like that before, especially not in such a teasing manner yet here he was going full out on the new guy. It was most intriguing, especially in Axel's eyes...

"Here we go." Cloud replied with a mocking roll of his eyes, the look stating he had almost expected that from the brunet.

"I have to agree with Leon here." Rinoa admitted with a grin before she leant over Demyx and ruffled the blond spikes which caused the man's pout to deepen even more. "I though, think it's fun that someone plays Kirby so kick their asses, okay?" she then added encouragingly with a wink and Cloud's pout grew into a smirk in return.

"I agree." Riku added honestly. "A good Kirby player can be quite interesting to watch but sadly it was a while since I met one. So bring on the fluff!" he cheered happily and Rikku joined in. "I'm curious to see what Kirby will do, compared to Link which someone of us always plays when we play this. The elf is just way too popular, although I'll give it to Leon that he's by far the best Link player in here. Will be interesting to see how much Cloud can match up to him." The silver haired man then admitted honestly and Cloud looked at the brunet curiously. Was Leon really _that_ good? He certainly didn't seem like the gamer type, especially not fighting games...

"That's enough with the talking." Axel exclaimed suddenly and the map for Zelda and the Castle Ground entered the screen. "Let the fight being!"

As soon as the words resonated in the room the players darted off and Cloud immediately took position at the lower left corner. To his joy Riku had picked Captain Falcon for this match and he couldn't wait to fight the man, especially down at the ground below the castle.

"There can only be one pink Powerball!" Demyx suddenly shouted in a dramatic challenge and the other pink ball, Jigglypuff, came air-bouncing towards him but he managed to dodge and sent the fluff-ball sailing away a bit.

Meanwhile Riku was fighting Leon on the upper level of the map and it looked to be an even match there as well before both of the men's percentage started to go a bit high. Cloud saw Leon was skilled with Link but the elf wasn't the greatest to bounce back with if he was sent sailing over the edge.

So instead of staying and fighting the singing ball he went bouncing towards the edge where the elf and captain were fighting. He heard the silver haired man laugh softly at the sound Kirby made as he bounce-flew through the air towards him but it quickly fell silent when he saw himself get eaten by the pink ball and spitted out and he groaned.

"I forgot that..." Riku grumbled before they saw a helmet on Kirby's head and Leon's eyes widened as he also remembered.

"_Falcon Punch!"_ they then heard a high pitched voice scream before Captain Falcon went flying off the screen and Rikku applauded at the entertainment.

"I had totally forgotten that Kirby could eat other players and gain their B ability." The blonde girl admitted in amusement and Roxas nodded. "Quite the embarrassment to get kicked out with your own attack, eh Riku?" she added teasingly and the silver haired man nodded bitterly.

"I totally didn't think of that even if I know he can do that... Nice going, Cloud." Riku praised and the blond smiled lightly.

"Thanks. You're all really good, it's quite a challenge." Cloud admitted honestly with a grin before they continued their match. Leon ended up fighting a lot against Demyx's Jigglypuff and before he knew it he was sent flying off the screen when Demyx had managed to time his counterattack perfectly to send the elf and Leon flying. After that Cloud made sure to stay near the pink ball and Leon while trying to eat C. Falcon for another Punch ability but before he managed, Leon had sent Riku's character flying and they were now down two lives.

After that, much to Leon and Cloud's annoyance, Demyx and Riku started to try and time up their abilities. Now they were just trying to kick them out with making Jigglypuff sing to make them sleep so that C. Falcon could single knock them out with his Falcon Punch. They combo worked almost too well and Cloud decided to step up his game a notch and before they knew it Leon and he had won with both males knocking out Riku and Demyx equally many times.

"That was quite a game." Riku almost huffed in exhaustion as he grinned at Cloud. "That turning-to-stone you timed on me to send me flying out of the field was really nice and I've never seen someone utilize Kirby like that before and dodge with him like you did. It was quite impressive, even for a pink ball. Or should I say 'especially for a pink ball'." The silver haired man admitted in honesty and Demyx joined in.

"Indeed. Quite the moves you had there and I now see how great that hammer can be. Poor Jigglypuff got knocked out quite many times because of your cool timing with that one. Respect, dude." He dirty blonde music maniac added with awe before he grinned widely. "Leon was lucky to have you on his team. We usually manage to win most of the games when he plays with anyone else, but now we were almost out-skilled."

"The power of the cute." Rinoa said dramatically before she once again leant over and pinched Cloud on the cheek playfully. "You and Kirby is a great matchup in every aspect."

"Indeed." Axel cackled, the man clearly entertained. Cloud however, started to feel a bit offended at being compared and associated with Kirby, because even if he liked the character it didn't mean he wanted to look, be or be connected with it in that sense. Kirby was cute yet a male, but it was still a _it_ and not a human man so it was okay for the ball to be sweet and cute but not Cloud. Kirby could be cute – Cloud cold not, especially not in his own book. It just wasn't all right or ok.

Cloud's discomfort and disapproving pout was quite visible on his face but Leon couldn't help but adore the expression he made anyway. It really was sweet even despite the frustration he was displaying. Why was it that it seemed like he could never grow tired of gazing at Cloud like this or tease the man even if he didn't know him that well? The months upon months the blond had been in his class had been no problem before, but now whenever Cloud was in the room Leon felt his eyes automatically drawn there as if ordered.

"Come on Cloud." The brunet heard himself say while feeling oddly unaware of it. "It's not a bad thing to be cute, or associated with Kirby for that matter. Just accept your fate and learn to appreciate it, it'll make you feel better and your life will feel easier." He assured before he released a mental groan. There he went again with the comments he couldn't hold back and shouldn't really say...

The blond man huffed again in irritation. "What would you know? You're the Lion, stoic and impressive while I have to settle with cute. Where's that fair? I'm a man, just like you; of course I don't want to be just _cute_."

"But most of us here like cute. And you can calm down because you're not just cute - you have a lot of other things going on too -." The brunet replied before his eyes went wide with realization to what he had just said and how it might have sounded. He coughed lightly and tried to hide from the now very scrutinizing stare that Axel, Riku and Rinoa were giving him while the rest looked at him in surprise.

It was not often the Lion would say such personal things among other people like this and Axel felt so immensely intrigued now! Cloud certainly affected Leon, now it was just their job to figure out in what way... perhaps he would win the bet after all, oh the sweet joy.

"You make Cloud sound like an adorable pet." Demyx mused with a laugh.

"Certainly didn't take you two long to become buddies." The fiery red-head remarked in amusement.

"Well, we don't really know each other that well yet so I wouldn't really say that." Cloud admitted shyly while feeling a bit bad about denying that they had no real friendship yet, especially when he actually had wanted to be close to the brunet for some time now. But he had to fleetingly wonder if he really wanted to be close to someone who constantly called him things he didn't like to hear. And yet, when he actually thought about it he realized that he didn't really mind them in the end when they came from the other man...

"No? I'd say you're really close, in fact. I haven't seen Leon act like this with many people before." Axel stated mischievously and Rinoa nodded with a grin.

"Axel's right – wah, imagine I'm actually saying that!" Rinoa exclaimed jestingly before she looked at them approvingly. "And who said you need to know each other for a certain amount of time before you're friends? Just watching you two make it obvious you're pals already. Just the fact that Leon is talking much more now than usual is proof of that." She reasoned and Leon huffed in mild offence.

"You make me sound so antisocial and grumpy." He said with slight annoyance but the rest just laughed.

"Well, that's because you usually are." Rinoa snickered and the man shot her a hard stare that she didn't seem to be affected by at all.

"A bit, but not to the extent you make it sound like." He grumbled but the people in the room just continued to smile.

"Um... yes Leon, you are." Axel then cackled, causing the brunet man to growl at him in what looked like annoyance. But before the brunet was able to defend himself they heard Rikku speak up in worry.

"Cloud, are you alright?" the blonde woman asked as she gazed at the man with concern and the rest turned to look at the man.

"I'm- I'm not too sure." Cloud had to admit as he suddenly felt himself becoming very weak.

"You look really pale." Rinoa commented in equal worry.

"See! You're so antisocial that you're making Cloud an easy target for his cold again." Axel suddenly exclaimed in tease and Leon shot him a dirty look before Rinoa shushed them both in annoyance.

"This is no time to be fighting. Look at the man, he looks ready to collapse! Someone better take him home." She reasoned as she looked a bit distressed at the expressions Cloud was making.

"Please, there is no need for that." The blond tried to reason. He wasn't sure he'd make it home on his own, but at the same time he really didn't want to be a bother to these people. He didn't really know them very well yet and they had no obligation to take care of him.

"No, she's right." Axel surprisingly agreed and everyone looked at him in surprise since the brunette woman and the fiery male never really agreed on anything. "Leon, take Cloud home." He ordered matter-of-factly.

Said man raised two surprised eyebrows. "Why me?" the brunet questioned with suspicion. "Riku is a closer friend to Cloud than I am. It'd make much more sense if he took him home." He reasoned while he was silently battling his own feelings.

"Why, you ask?" Axel questioned with a dangerous gleam in his eyes while a smirk spread over his lips again. "Why because you're his classmate and secondly you're his tutor starting tomorrow, so I think this'd be a great way to show us all that you can take care of the man. You know, show us that you can handle him and take responsibility."

"Tutoring and taking care of someone that is sick is two different things." Leon remarked with crossed arms, something that caused Rinoa to look at him sternly.

"Don't be rude now, Leon. Just follow the man home instead of questioning something that doesn't really matter. Don't you care about Cloud?" she chided and the brunet gave her a knowing look.

"It's not that I don't care about him at all nor is it because I'd feel bothered to help him. It's just that Axel is giving off this really plotting aura and I know better than to obey him when he is like that. I'd like for him to give me a valid reason that I can trust." Leon replied with a challenging look towards the fiery haired man.

Axel just returned the look with a growing smirk. "Quite observant, as always." He commented in what sounded like entertainment. "But I really don't think this is the time to be debating about my reasons to have you follow the man when we both agree that you can do it. The priority should be in getting him home." Axel reasoned and Leon grumbled something under his breath.

It certainly wasn't because he didn't care about the blond or that he felt bothered to take him home that he was debating with the red-head about it. The reason why he wanted an honest answer from Axel was because the other man was giving off this really mischievous aura and it really made Leon uncomfortable and he had learnt from previous experiences to trust his instincts when it came to Axel. But he still felt bad for prolonging Cloud's stay out of stubbornness and every time he glanced at the blond he felt himself battle his impulses to just throw the other over his shoulder and walk him home immediately. For some reason he felt inclined to help the other, almost to the point of it being silly, but he could do nothing about it...

Finally he sighed before he looked at the blond who was giving a strained smile in an obvious attempt to make himself look healthier than he was. Sometimes Cloud seemed to be too considerate for his own good and even if it made him sweet it wasn't all too good. Apparently Leon seemed to be the one to set him straight in the moments he did and for some reason he liked the idea...

"Ok, that's it. I'll take you home before you collapse here." Leon stated determinedly as he stood up and motioned for Cloud to follow.

"Well, aren't you the caring Lion." The fiery red-head chuckled softly with a dangerous twinkle in his eyes.

" I'll continue my verbal fight with Axel later." The brunet then added as an answer to the remark and gave the other a hard glare.

"But it really is unnecessary; I don't feel that bad and the night is still pretty young... I'll be fine on my own and it would be a waste of time for you to follow me and then go back here again." The blond replied reluctantly under the resolute but kind gaze the other directed at him.

"You do know it'd be more of a bother for us if you collapsed here compared to having to follow you home." The tall brunet male replied with a knowing smile and Cloud's expression changed like he had predicted. His eyes averted to the ground and he looked like he was debating with himself if what Leon said was true or not. After a moment he sighed and gave a strained smile before he stood up on slightly trembling legs.

"I guess I should listen to The Lion." Cloud answered jestingly as he started to follow the brunet out of the room.

"You got that one right. The only one above him is me." Axel informed with a cackle. "It was a good game, Cloud. We'll keep the score as even until next time you can join us and show us your superb Kirby moves." He added with a voice dripping of entertained emotions. "Hope you feel better soon. Thank you for joining us today."

"Thank you for having me. Sorry for ruining it like this." The blond replied and gave a grateful smile that was battling with the frown he had from the discomfort the cold as giving him.

"Our pleasure. Please join us again!" Rikku chirped and the others agreed before they yelled their goodbyes at their retreating backs. As the door closed, Cloud had to momentarily wonder if he would be able to make it home before the cold completely knocked him out. It was getting worse at a sickening speed...

"Take it easy down the stairs." Leon warned at the bottom of the stairs where he sat tying his shoes, which brought the blond out of his pondering and into slight surprise. He couldn't even remember seeing Leon pass him and he certainly moved swiftly. Lion did fit the man well as a nickname...

Nodding Cloud then started making his way downstairs and he cursed under his breath. As he walked he realized he was much weaker than he had anticipated and he found himself clinging almost desperately onto the railing as he oh-so-slowly made his way to the hallway.

"You certainly don't look well." Leon noted again as he glanced at the blond when he sat down beside him to tie his own shoes. His fingers were shaking despite the man's obvious efforts to control them and a small trail from a cold sweat was visible on his ghostly pale face.

"I've been worse." Cloud replied with a strained smile before he stood up to zip his jacket.

At the words Leon couldn't hold back an expression of doubt. He found it frustrating and a bit sad to see Cloud trying to put up such a facade when he was obviously not feeling well and he fleetingly wondered why it was like that before he sighed. In the end it wasn't really his business. Cloud wasn't exactly his friend yet and in the end every person is different... The man did seem quite shy most of the time so this was probably nothing out of the ordinary. But it still frustrated him a bit and to calm himself down he decided to stare at the scenery for a while instead.

"I bet you've been, but you still look like a walking dead." The tall brunet remarked as he opened the door for the blond and stepped outside. "I don't think it's wise to push yourself so much if you're not feeling well. You should have told us earlier that you needed to go home." He reasoned and Cloud buried his face deeper into his scarf in what looked like an attempt to hide himself.

"I'm sorry to be such a bother." Cloud apologized meekly. "I hardly know you people and I'm already causing you problems..."

The words caused the brunet to glance at the other from the corner of his eyes as they walked. "It's not a bother, Cloud. It's not really your fault." Leon finally said after a moment of studying the other.

The shorter male glanced back at the other through his blond locks at that. "Yes it is... I should have stayed home, then you wouldn't have had to deal with me now." The blond reasoned before he pulled his jacket closer when an especially harsh wind swirled around them, bringing leaves with it that danced like pixies in the moonlight.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Leon then questioned after a moment and it took the blond by surprise.

"I- yes, I had." He mumbled into his fluffy white scarf as a small blush started to mingle with the flush he had from what looked like a fever.

"Then that's all that matters." The brunet replied casually as they continued down the sidewalk in the dark night.

"No it isn't. Because I was selfish others had to deal with the consequences." Cloud replied stubbornly with a hint of distress.

"I'd hardly call this a 'consequence'. As long as you had fun that is all that matters." The brunet continued to reason solidly while Cloud seemed to become more and more frustrated.

"I was a bother to people that had no obligation to help me. That's a consequence." The shorter man replied bitterly before his pace slowed down somewhat.

"Cloud, I'm telling you this isn't a problem and this really isn't your fault. Everyone gets sick once in a while and you can't really be blamed for that you started to suffer from it now." Leon continued confidently yet kindly before he abruptly stopped in his tracks when Cloud suddenly collapsed against him. Luckily they had walked closely together so he had managed to catch him in the last second and now the blond was lying against his chest with his face buried into the brunet's brown leather jacket.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" he asked a bit worriedly while he shook the other lightly.

"I'm sorry. I suddenly felt very dizzy and nauseous..." Came a weak mumble from his chest from in between the heavy huffs. "I just- I need to sit down for a little while." Cloud said in an apologetic manner and Leon slowly helped him to sit down against a stone wall to one of the houses they had passed. The blond really didn't look healthy at all and his breaths were strained and intense as he sat there like a ragdoll.

Leon stared at the man for a bit before he felt his forehead and jolted. "You're burning." He exclaimed as he frowned worriedly at the pained face and glazed eyes that were partly hidden behind the white scarf and blond bangs. "Why didn't you tell us earlier that you weren't feeling well?" he questioned in frustration. "You must have felt bad for an hour or two by now."

"I didn't want to cause any problems." The blond mumbled yet again and Leon felt himself lose some of his patience.

The brunet grabbed the other by the shoulders and looked him sternly in the eyes, but before he managed to say what was on his mind he noticed another troubling thing. Cloud felt extremely light and he was disturbingly skinny and frail under the touch of his hands as he sat there. This had to be more than just a cold...

"When will you understand that it's nothing wrong with having others care for you once in a while?" The brunet sighed as he stared into the ground and he felt Cloud tense a little bit under his strong hands. As he looked up he found Cloud looking oddly anxious and he fleetingly wondered why when a sudden grumbled resonated through the air. He stared in mild shock at the other before he realized it was the other's tummy and narrowed his eyes in worry again. "When did you last eat?" he questioned as he remembered that Cloud hadn't eaten anything at lunch. Not much to his surprise Cloud looked away in what seemed to be embarrassment and shame.

"I don't remember..." the blond replied in an almost inaudible voice and Leon felt his temper rise a bit. Why didn't the other man take care of himself...?

"You know, it's very important to eat right, especially if you're suspecting a cold?" the brunet asked before he took a deep breath to collect himself. In the end it wasn't Cloud's fault he was sick, but the man did quite clearly lack a few drives to take care of himself...

The blond however, did not answer his question but instead sat there looking like a wounded puppy and Leon felt his insides churn. Even when he was sick and weak Cloud could look almost adorable and it really got the better of him, like so many animals before the blond. Frustratingly enough...

"We should get you home." The brunet reasoned and Cloud nodded before he bit his lower lip and tried to stand up. The blond didn't get far however, and soon Leon found himself supporting Cloud with an arm around his thin waist as the blonde's arm was hanging over his neck for support.

Their position as they walked made Leon even more aware of how light the other was and he couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. Cloud really couldn't be alright when being this frail and it was certainly no surprise a cold was beating him up this much with the state he was in. How come he had never noticed this before?

Right. He didn't really pay that much attention to his class, and especially not Cloud... Was he really that ignorant? He didn't feel social and he had worked for his image to reflect that, but was he really antisocial to the point of not noticing when someone was suffering like this in his surroundings? The Headmaster had asked him to keep an eye on him even outside of his tutoring hours and he had been a bit puzzled about it at first, but now he kind of understood why.

"You can leave me here and go back to the others. I should be fine by myself once I'm on the bus." Cloud suggested as he saw the vehicle approaching, but the brunet would have none of it.

"Rinoa and Rikku, not to mention Sora and Tidus would beat me to death if they heard I left you alone like this on the bus. I'm coming with you." He replied unyieldingly.

"But it's a twenty minutes ride from here to my place and then you're going back. You won't be at Axel's place before ten o'clock." Cloud grumbled in frustration as he was dragged onto the bus by the other man.

"It doesn't matter. If it makes you feel better I can tell you that I see those people enough as it is during the weekends. This one time really doesn't matter." The brunet informed as they walked to the far back of the vehicle where he gently helped Cloud to sit down by the window.

"Thank you." The blond mumbled with a weak smile hidden behind the white piece of cloth around his neck. "I do appreciate this, even if I might be a bit against it."

Leon flashed him an amused grin in return. "I'm not known to do what I'm told – I do what I want. That's just the way the cookie crumbles." He said almost wickedly which caused the blond to snicker softly.

"Noted." The blond remarked in mild tease.

"You're welcome though." Leon then added with a sincere smile and for some reason it caused the other to blush lightly with a feverish, yet grateful smile that made him unable to look at the blond. Instead he quickly looked the other way and cursed under his breath. Cloud's smile had been so unexpected and ridiculously sweet it had completely taken him off guard. Why was it that every little change in Cloud affected him when he rarely cared so much about others? And why was it that everything bad that concerned the blond made him anxious to the point of it being unrealistic when he wasn't the emotional type?

A soft bump to his right shoulder brought him back from his inner debate and he looked down in puzzlement. The vision that greeted him at that moment almost sent him purring and he battled with himself to stay still so he wouldn't wake the blond. Cloud looked really content as his face gently bobbled against Leon's shoulder and the rose coloured cheekbones from the fever made him look even more appealing where he sat. In a way the brunet guessed he looked kind of serene as he slept. No pain, no worries or contemplating frown he so usually saw the blond make. Now it all seemed to be gone and replaced by solitude as the blond escaped the pain and battle against the cold.

Though Leon noted that he really must had been exhausted if he managed to fall asleep after just a few minutes of sitting down, but Leon didn't mind it that much as long as he knew other would get home safely. Imagine if the blond had gone home alone like he had insisted...

As he continued to gaze at the sleeping face something seemed to dawn on him and he slowly started to feel that those twenty minutes of a ride wouldn't feel so long when sitting beside something like this.

Before he knew it he found himself in a losing battle and ended up cuddling up against the other against his better knowledge. It felt oddly cosy and natural despite their still young and still growing friendship, but he slowly pushed it to the back of his mind together with the still gnawing worries about how thin the other felt against him. For now he would settle with being content and happy where he was...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

He knew better than to appreciate when someone was as worryingly skinny as Cloud, but for the moment he couldn't deny that it was almost fortunate that he was. Otherwise he wasn't sure they would have made it to his apartment until late midnight and it really wouldn't help him to get up as early as he needed for Friday morning.

He wasn't a kidnapper, that was for sure, but it was still a bit hard to deny how oddly it felt to have brought an unconscious Cloud home to his apartment without the other's knowledge. It wasn't like he could really help it though since the blond refused to wake up when they had needed to get off the bus. It also wasn't really his fault that he couldn't open the door to Cloud's house and leaving the unconscious man outside the door in hopes of his family finding him wasn't really a brilliant option either. Leaving an unconscious Cloud on the doorstep would be like stealing candy from a baby for some random shady person that might pass him before his family did.

The only option he had after that, really, was to bring the other to his place. So while intently ignoring the emotional cheers _and_ uncomfortable feelings he had carried the blond home to the Lion's Den. He would have taken the bus but he had only brought money with him for the rides he thought he would make that day and it just wasn't enough to pay for both of them. Loaning money from Cloud's wallet didn't really feel right either without asking first and since it really wasn't _that_ long of a walk between them, he figured he could carry the other. He had been wrong though. Despite the other's unnatural weightlessness he had still struggled to get all of the way home and now he was gasping uncontrollably for air while he carried Cloud to his bed.

During his whole walk, and even now, Leon had to muse over how Cloud managed to sleep while he had carried him like that, not to mention _how_ he was carrying him. If the blond found out that he had carried him like a princess... then his life would most likely be over, since the other man was so sensitive with anything that could be referred to as feminine. But he could live with that secret – he guessed. It just hadn't felt right throwing Cloud over the shoulder like some collectible item; it had almost felt downright downgrading, so he had settled for the second easiest style of carrying someone and it had been the well-known bridal style.

During the walk, Leon had also felt a bit worried that the other had fallen unconscious because of something really sever since he never seemed to react to anything that happened, but when he had felt that the fever had calmed down a bit and that his heartbeat was still solid he had decide to take him home for the moment. If he got worse he could always call an ambulance but for now he seemed all right. Thankfully.

He had to admit though, that having Cloud in his apartment, _and especially in his bedroom_, felt quite awkward. It kind of gave the wrong vibe in a way, but in the end it couldn't be helped. He really wouldn't have felt okay with leaving the other somewhere else and Rikku and Sora definitely would have his head if they found out he had dumped him somewhere. It would without a doubt make them feel that he hadn't taken the responsibility they felt he had over the other as his newly-appointed-tutor and it was something Leon would not fight against if he didn't have to. So taking Cloud home had felt like the dazzling and perfect choice, like a crystal clear surface of a lake without even the smallest of ripple on it.

How fast things could change though.

The decision he had made quickly morphed into a sea monster under the calm watery surface and he wasn't exactly sure how he should handle it.

His world seemed to shake every time he looked at the sleeping frame of the other on his bed. It wasn't necessarily in a bad _or_ good way – it just seemed to tremble -. The feeling was a bit alien and he wasn't sure what to do with it, so he settled with placing himself on the edge of the bed while he couldn't keep himself from staring at the other. The thought of Cloud finding out he was gazing intently at him in his sleep made Leon feel like a bit of a creep, but he _really _couldn't help himself.

It was so surreal, the gravity around Cloud that just seemed to pull him in, and it made no sense. In a matter of two days they had gone from not knowing each other despite being classmates, to Leon being unable to let the blond be and constantly throwing him teasing yet honest remarks. Where had it come from and _what_ was the cause? Why couldn't he stay away from the blond? Why did he feel that a world without the other in it would feel so empty and lonely? Was he really that starved of a close male friend...?

The frustration over it all was intense. He hated not knowing and understanding his own emotions (which he always did, until now), and yet here he was, feeling the very specific thing he did not like. How come he wasn't fighting it? Why did he unconsciously allow himself to feel this way without trying to do anything about it?

Why was he so spellbound to the other?

The brunet sighed and ran a hand through his hair in irritation, the man clearly aggravated at his own feelings and sense of loss. But as he looked down at the serene face of the other he felt those feelings subside a bit and he smiled in the moonlit darkness. Cloud really did look like an innocent animal when he slept – so defenceless, yet almost carefree and adorable -. For some reason the image really cried out to his protective side and he had to shake his head to get rid of them. It really was frustrating to realize how much he cared for someone he hardly knew...

A tune then resonated through the air and Leon saw his cell phone vibrate with its twinkling lights on his nightstand.

"Hey, it's Rinoa." Came the familiar voice on the other end and Leon cursed under his breath. He had forgotten to call the others to tell them what had come up. "I'm just calling to hear what happened to you." She continued as if verifying the man's guess and he groaned softly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." He replied apologetically while he stood up and walked out of the room, effectively eliminating the risk of the blond waking up because of him. The blond needed the sleep to battle the cold and his body could use some rest when it was so undernourished.

"So what happened?" Rinoa asked with an intrigued voice and she heard the man sigh from the other end.

"A lot of things; I'll tell you tomorrow in school if it's alright?" the brunet requested with a very skilfully cloaked plea in his voice.

"Sure." The woman replied casually before a tint of what sounded like mischievous amusement entered her voice. "So where is Cloud now, at your place?"

Leon couldn't help his shocked expression despite his usually collected persona and Rinoa laughed at the silence in the phone.

"How did you know?" he finally asked with impression and doubt. Surely she must have guessed that...

"A woman's intuition." came the slightly teasing reply before she chuckled. "Seriously though, I put one and one together." She added, something that greeted her with more silence and caused her to laugh again. "One: it took you a long time to get back here so I figured something happened. Two: you for once, sound a bit distressed and that doesn't happen very often so something is up. Three: I've never seen you distressed until now and the only new thing so far is Cloud, so this has to do with him. And four: I can't think of much that could have happened today with Cloud in such a bad shape apart from him ending up at your place. So, was I right?" she ended with a little chirp and Leon felt himself close the jaw he hadn't realized he held open like a dead fish.

"You're accurate to the point of it almost being scary." Leon admitted while feeling a bit nervous about what Rinoa would think of him having brought a new acquaintance over to his apartment. "But yes, you were right."

He could almost see the grin the woman was giving as she replied. "I get that a lot." She admitted. "So how is Cloud?"

"He seems to be doing all right. The fever has gone down and he's sleeping soundly." The brunet informed before he did the mistake and looked back through the opening of the door and onto the blonde's face. As it fell upon the still frame of the other he felt his heartbeat speed up a bit and he momentarily missed what Rinoa was saying before she literally yelled at him through the phone.

"_Squall_! You there?" she almost bellowed and he cringed.

"Yeah yeah, I'm here."

"You know it's not nice to ignore a lady like that." Rinoa chided and he chuckled softly before mumbling a small apology. The woman returned the act before she fell silent and the air suddenly felt very tense and calculating for some reason. "I did call you for another reason as well." She finally admitted.

"And what was that?" Leon asked with an amused smile as he cheered at his gut feelings for being so smart.

"I wanted to ask you if you would be interested in another date." She informed so casually it almost took Leon off guard.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that'd be a great idea." He heard someone reply and he mentally slapped himself when he realized it had been _his_ voice. Was he stupid? He thought Rinoa was a nice girl so why was his mouth acting on its own and sprouting things he did not think?

"I see..." the female noted slowly and Leon felt his insides churn, but not with the intensity he had anticipated. Why was that?

"I didn't mean it like that. What I am trying to saying is-..." he tried to explain but before he was able to finish she cut him off with a surprising sentence.

"It okay. I had kind of expected that answer." She replied calmly, much to his puzzlement. So why did she ask, then?

"I'm not sure I'm following you here." The tall man admitted slowly and the female on the other end snickered.

"Don't worry; I didn't really think you would, either." She teased before her voice changed a little to sound a bit disappointed. "Although I do have to admit that I'm slightly thwarted that we won't get another date, I quite enjoyed our date/s. But that's how life works and it's not like I wasn't prepared for it." She added mysteriously.

"Rinoa, it's not that I-.." Leon began, but once again he was interrupted.

"Don't apologize. I'm fine and you can't help what you feel. Now if you excuse me I have to chat with someone. See you at school. Bye!" she explained before the brunet female abruptly hung up.

Leon couldn't help but stare in uncertainty at the phone in his hand. It was a bit hard to grasp the significance of the conversation that had just taken place and the brunet felt himself become more and more confused the longer he thought about it. Was he analyzing it too much? Was Rinoa even better and more understanding than he had expected, or was he just slow?

A moment passed by before the man let out a tired sigh and placed the telephone back in its place. He really was too exhausted to contemplate over any deeper meaning or reflect on anything right now, so he reluctantly decided to "spoil himself" with letting it all go for tonight. He'd just have to deal with all the stuff later, or at least the next day at best.

"Right." Leon suddenly exclaimed to himself as it dawned on him that it was Friday tomorrow and that he had school. Great. He'd better get his couch ready for a sleeping occupier before the hour got way too late...

After preparing it all the brunet decided to check on Cloud one last time before going to bed. As he arrived at the other's side he felt his heart rate increase faintly when his eyes landed upon Cloud's sleeping face. The smaller male looked sick, but even in such a state he still managed to look almost ethereal. It was impossible not to stare and he felt a sudden tug at his protective side when he saw the bead of sweat coating the male's face. What sorcery was this? This wasn't like him at all...

Slowly he extended a hesitating hand and placed it against the blond's forehead. To his pleasant surprise the man's fever was high but far from as bad as it had been earlier. As long as it was going in the right direction then it was all good, otherwise he might have to take the other to the hospital if he became increasingly worse.

Releasing a relieved sigh Leon then withdrew his hand and picked up Cloud's jacket from the floor to place it on the chair next to the bed, but as he did he heard a loud thump against the ground and he looked down. Apparently he had managed to drop the male's mp3 player from out of one of the jacket's pockets.

"Hope it didn't break." The brunet mumbled as he picked it up and studied it for a bit. Luckily it turned on without any problem and he grinned in relief. But before he had managed to turn it off he saw a familiar name flash over the screen and he studied it once more. Had his eyes played tricks on him or was it possible...?

After having walked outside Leon flopped down on his couch and turned on the mp3 player again. He admitted he felt a bit guilty for snooping around in the other man's stuff, but he really couldn't help himself at the moment.

"Guess I won't get much sleep tonight." He half grumbled, half cheered when he saw the playlist and his eyes twinkled with surprise and interest.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

So how will Cloud react when he finds himself in Leon's apartment? Stay tuned for chapter 3! : )

I love Leon/SquallxCloud, but I have so much fun writing the rest of the pairings as well. Not to mention all the girls are a heck of a lot of fun to write and I can't wait to have more of Demyx in this. It's a bit frustrating that I can't keep Sephiroth out of this too, gah. But I feel they have such a strong connection that I can't write something with Cloud where Sephiroth isn't someone special for him even if it isn't as a pairing relationship this time, sorry! Played Crisis Core again and darn, Cloud is just so cute. I imagine him a bit like that in this, both look and personality wise; a bit more upbeat and social, and of course nervous and sweet, haha.

Thank you for reading.

Much Love

D.


End file.
